Challenges
by Amrcncpprhd
Summary: This story occurs right after Rick's group arrives at Terminus. Rick begins to show his true colors to save the group. There is a pretty bloody battle, and a saucy Richonne shot. There are other ships in this story, as many as I could. This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own the characters. No infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rick felt his heart pound in his chest as he walked toward the light shining through the crack of the container. Hershel's face and words flashed through his mind as everyone waited on him to answer Abraham. Rick felt a rage building inside him and welcomed it. He was angry that they had worked so hard to sustain the prison, and the governor and his new group blew down their walls. He should have went with Michonne and tracked him down to the ends of the earth. They'd still have the prison, they'd still have Hershel, Beth, and Judith. Instead he had tried to beg the governor to work things out so that no one had to die. Phillip didn't care what he had to say. There were no words that could have saved his people. Rick clenched his jaw thinking about Hershel's face right before Michonne's katana had chopped into Hershel's neck. This world really had little use for words anymore… you take or you get taken, you kill or you get killed. That is where his mind was before Hershel had convinced him to take a step back from leadership. That is where his mind was now. He was done with words, done with trying to be civil to people who were only interested in devouring him and the ones he loved. This world was at war and Rick was going to win by any means necessary. The ray of sunlight beamed on part of his face as he turned to look at Abraham, "They're screwing with the wrong people." Rick said trying to control the anger building in him. That piece of shit Gareth was going to choke on his own blood, Rick was going to make sure of it.

Rick watched through the crack in the container as shadows passed by. He could hear Gareth's voice in the distance calmly giving orders to his group. _Bastard wanted to cook them up and eat them. Sick fuck!_ Again Rick felt his stomach begin to burn with rage. He stepped away from the crack, it was so dark in the container that Rick could barely make out everyone's face. Everyone kept quiet and the new additions to the group, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, and Tara the girl Rick recognized from the governor's old group, gave each other blank glances. Rick moved quickly to the corner of the container and gestured at Glenn and Daryl to join him. Glenn looked over at Maggie, gave her hand a quick squeeze and then followed Daryl over to Rick. Rick knelt to one knee and looked up to see Daryl and Glenn following him over into the corner. Rick, a little annoyed at his misread signal gave a sharp whistle out the side of his mouth and said "hey" in a low but demanding tone. He then gestured for everyone to meet him in the corner of the container. Everyone, including the new comers, Carl and Michonne began to gather around Rick. Glenn and Daryl knelt at either sides of Rick. Rick looked over at Glenn with a sharp gaze. "How long have you been here, and what have you seen?" Rick asked Glenn with a stern face. Glenn was a little taken back by the bluntness, but he realized it did make sense to compare information if they were going to get through this. Glenn looked at the ground and closed his eyes trying to recall everything that had happened since they had arrived.

Glenn told Rick and the others how they were greeted by the red-headed cook, Mary, when they arrived. He told them how others came out to welcome them on making it to Terminus, "their new sanctuary." Glenn said sarcastically and then continued. "They gave us food and some water, and told us that we could have a shower and our own dormitory, after we ate." Glenn eyes widened with anger and his voice grew to a louder whisper. "We sat down and ate, for like 5 minutes and I saw Sasha drop. They drugged us with something. Next thing I know I'm waking up in here." Rick could see how upset Glenn was getting and put a hand on his shoulder. "I let my guard down, Rick!" Glenn said shaking his head. "We were just so…tired." Maggie knelt by Glenn and put her head on his other shoulder trying to comfort him. Glenn looked at Rick, who had let out a little sigh. "Yeah well, we all fell for that line of bull, didn't we?" Rick said looking around at all their faces and then back at Glenn. Daryl shifted on his feet while kneeling. "Yeah, and it looks like they have more than one group in here." Daryl said looking over at Rick and then Glenn. Daryl gave a little shake of his head. "I heard other people in other containers out there." He whispered. "I saw at least fifteen containers, who knows how many people are in all of 'em." Daryl said as Rick nodded at him. "Yeah, and I counted at least five shooters on the roof, and six or seven at the fence." Rick said trying to get a confirmation from Daryl, who looked down and then nodded his head. "Yeah, bout that." Rick hesitated, not knowing if he should bring this up, but decided it might give the others the extra boost they needed to fight for survival. "While we were trying to find a way out of here…" Rick rubbed is chin. "I caught a smell of something rotten. And then when we got closer I saw human remains that had been stripped down to the bone."

Rick looked at all of them now, seeing the confusion and worried expressions. "What the hell are you saying?" Abraham asked Rick. Rick smiled a little. "I didn't notice any livestock when we were running through this place. You notice any?" Rick said tilting his head, his eye catching the ray of the sun to illuminate the different shades of blue filling his eyes. "That's an awful big grill for people that don't seem to have any animals around." Rick paused waiting for Abraham and the others to figure it out. Abraham's eyes grew larger as the idea sunk into his head and he grabbed his chin. Maggie stood back up and glared down at Rick with a look of surprise. "They're eating people? They want to eat us?" She asked as her gaze moved from Daryl to Rick. Rick nodded his head as he looks down at the ground. "Looks like." He says as he steady's himself on his feet. "But we're not going to be on their menu. We're getting the hell out of here." Rick said looking around at all their horrified faces. They continue to talk for another half hour, and Rick tells everyone to get some rest, they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and Daryl continued to talk for a couple of minutes before Glenn and Maggie returned to the side with the others, and Michonne headed over toward Carl who sat in the corner. They were losing the day light. The rays of light that cut through the container had dimmed, and the silence outside led them to think they were safe for the night. Rick continued to talk to Daryl, telling him that if anyone opened that door to the container they would need to kill them right away and take their weapon. That was the plan until they could come up with another one tomorrow. "Kill them with what?" Daryl asked, his voice a little hoarse from being so tired. Rick looked at him as best he could as the moonlight began to invade the container. Rick motioned for Daryl to follow him as he walked over to Michonne, who was sitting at the end of the container with her back straight against the container and her legs stretched out. Carl's sleeping head in her lap. Rick casually sat next to her and stretched one of his legs out and bent the other. He leaned over and stroked Carl's head lightly as he looked down at him and then Michonne. She looked at Rick with tired eyes. Rick tilted his head slightly. "You still got 'em?" Rick asked her in a low whisper as he raised an eyebrow. Daryl looked over at Michonne, who smiled and nodded. She gently scooted away from the wall, careful not to wake Carl, and reached into her blouse. Daryl eyes widened a little as he tried to focus in the darkness of the container. Michonne pulled two slender-shaped knives from her cleavage and handed them to Rick, who in turn handed one to Daryl. "Men almost never search women properly." Daryl nodded and looked down at the blade.

Rick leaned forward and slid his blade into his back pocket. Daryl slid his into his boot. "Had I known they wouldn't search you at all, I would have given you a gun or two." Michonne nodded, looked down and gently stroked Carl's head. "So we wait until morning and then what?" Daryl said finally sitting next to Rick on the wall. "I think they're going to bring food. Did you see that bowl and grainy stuff on the ground outside?" Rick said nodding his head toward the door and looking over at Daryl. "Yeah." "Well, when they bring us the food, you and I are going out. We'll get whatever weapons the closest asshole has and then everyone else will come out. They won't be expecting it." "Hmmm" Daryl said putting his head back against the container. "Get some rest, brother. Tomorrow we go to war." Rick said staring at the door to the container.


	2. Chapter 2 Stealth Mission

Chapter 2

It was cold as she worked her way around the buildings. She saw the path they had ran trying to escape. She had her shotgun strapped to her back like the rest of the guards and it was dark. _This little plan might actually work_. She thought to herself trying to keep a confident pace. This was the best plan she could muster with so little to work with. She walked calmly around each corner, trying to stay in the shadows as much as possible. Her heart nearly stopped when two guards approached her from the opposite direction. The two men seemed to be in a heated conversation about something and paid her no mind as they walked past her. Strange that this place didn't seem so well guarded at night. But she continued on her way to the containers. She stopped suddenly realizing that she had gotten turned around. Containers were everywhere, and it seemed to her that she had just went in one big circle. Earlier she had a bird's eye vantage point. But now being inside of this place at dark, she got turned around. She kept walking not wanting to draw attention to herself. "No, get his body out of here, just burry it outside the walls." Gareth said rounding the corner with two men in tow. She recognized the voice as the one shouting the commands earlier. She almost tripped when her eyes met his eyes for the briefest of seconds. Instead of smiling she flashed an annoyed look in the other way. He bought it and she kept walking. Finally, she found it, the container that they had been forced into, she approached it a bit cautiously.

Everyone had dosed off except Rick, Michonne, and the big guy. They were silent as they heard the single pair of footsteps approaching. Rick held perfectly still as he saw a shadow move in front of the container. In a flash he was up and next to the opening of the container. He had his knife drawn and his back flat against the wall next to the opening. Michonne got up stirring Carl, whose mouth she gently covered when his eyes met hers. She put her finger up to her mouth, signaling him to be quiet. Abraham, the big guy, stepped over some legs and moved to the other side of Rick, and finally Daryl had risen and planted himself on the other side of opening. Rick would have preferred Daryl on the same side as he and the big guy, anyone could have a clean shot at Daryl in his current position. Daryl crotched low and made himself less of a target. Metal gently banged against metal at the opening. Very slowly, a little too slowly, the door began to slide and the moonlight spilled into the container. Rick put his hand up to wait and kept silent. He prepared to jump whoever came through that opening and get their weapon. More light flooded the container. Others were stirring. Daryl seen the figure first, saw the leg as it started in the entrance. "Whoa whoa whoa, Rick wait." Daryl said louder than he meant to. She looked over at Daryl and still had the prettiest blue eyes that he had ever seen.

Carol without thinking, ran into Daryl's arms. Rick seeing that it was Carol gave a quick glance outside the container and then slowly closed the door. "Hey" Rick said to Carol. "Are you alone?" Carol let go of Daryl, very pleased that he had wrapped those strong arms around her for once. She looked over at Rick as Glenn and Maggie rushed her from behind. Maggie hugged Carol from behind and Carol just lovingly held onto her arm as she did a quick survey of the container than gleamed her eyes back at Rick. She couldn't tell if Rick was happy to see her or not. "It's just me, Tyreese is out back." Rick looked confused. "Why the hell didn't he come with you?" Rick asked. "Because he has Judith and I think they would have noticed them quicker than they would've noticed me by myself." Carol noted the look in his eyes as he took a step back from her. She had forgotten that things went south so quickly at the prison that Rick probably had no idea that his daughter was alive. Rick was speechless as Carl pushed his way through the people in front of Carol. Carl's voice was weak and cracked as he asked Carol if she just said that Tyreese had Judith. Carol just smiled warmly putting her hand on Carl's shoulder and nodding at him. He seemed to have grown in the short time they had been apart. Carl looked at his dad and then at Michonne, who had let out a little laugh and flashed one of her rare bright smiles.

Rick, as if shaken back to reality walks over to Carol. "I'm glad to see you, we have a lot of thangs we have to discuss, but first we need to take care of these people." Carol smiled at Rick and looked around the container. "I thought it was just the four of you…I don't think all 13 of us can sneak out without being noticed." Carol said looking back at Rick. Rick looked at her with a confused look. He shook his head as he stepped closer to her. "We're not leaving, this is our new sanctuary." Carol lifted an eyebrow as they all began to gather around the two of them again. Rick hadn't planned to implement this plan until day light, but now was as good a time as any, now that Carol was there, and with two guns no less. Rick thought back to his dismissal of her earlier. He couldn't imagine that the woman who stared at him so coldly before was the same woman putting her life in danger to save them now. And if this little covert mission worked, that is exactly what she would have done, saved them. He couldn't think of that right now, or the baby waiting for him with Tyreese. Tyreese was someone who will be sorely missed in this battle, but he was glad Tyreese was there to protect his daughter. Rick told the group his plan.

They needed three groups…one to sweep outer perimeters, one for the inner perimeter, and one to release the rest of their new friends from the other containers. He picked Michonne, Carl, Bob, Sasha, and Maggie to sweep the outer perimeter, their job was to keep any guards quiet or at least off of the inner groups agenda. Carl was a little annoyed being sent off with the women, but Carl understood there was literally no time to argue. Carl nodded his head and gave Michonne a quick smile. Abraham, Eugene, and the two new comers – Terra and Rosita, would open the rest of the containers. Rick, Daryl, and Glenn would follow Carol and find the main sleeping quarter and grab more weapons. The plan was simple, perhaps too simple. Rick looked all of them in the eye. "We're done being one step behind, always running from danger." Rick's heart began to pound fiercely inside his chest as he looked at all of them. He leaned in, "We are the danger… they should be running from us. We have to take this place. Thanks to Carol they won't be expecting us. Keep quiet and low. If you see an opportunity take it. Don't split up, stay together. We've got one shot!" Rick growled looking around at all of their faces. With that, he signaled for Daryl to open the door, he'd taken one of Carol's guns, Daryl got the other, and handed Michonne one of the blades and Bob the other. As Daryl slid the door open everyone was set to their task realizing that they were out gunned, out manned, and the odds were hopelessly locked against them. But, the idea of sitting there waiting be cut into pieces and served to canibles didn't sit right with any of them. They'd give it a shot.

It was surprisingly quiet at first. Rick and the entire group ran into a smaller group of guards, before they could separate into their respective sub-groups. The guards, even with their weapons were caught off guard and quickly over run. None of the five guards made noises loud enough to alert the rest of the Terminus natives, but they did have guns and knives. Most of the group was armed now with some sort of weapon. Rick told everyone to go do their jobs. Rick's group of people followed Carol down what seemed to be a main corridor, where they came upon the stench of the rotting corpses. Poor people came here for help and got served up like cattle. This time Daryl took in the gruesome site of putrid meat clinging to the bones of Terminus victims. "Shhh…down!" Rick ordered in a whisper as three gunmen turned the corner and walked toward them. He knelt on the ground and waved his hand for the rest of the group to do the same. They hid in the shadows, every one of them low and quiet waiting for the men to get closer. The three were talking, and nodding. One let out a laugh when he looked over into the shadows and saw white eyes peering back at him. The man went to reached back for his riffle and tried to warn the others but it was too late. Rick had sprung up and slid behind him grabbing the guy by the throat and jabbed a blade into the man's spine. No sooner had Rick got to the man, Daryl grabbed the other by the throat and stabbed him in the chest. Rick felt the man he held by the throat struggle and let out a muffled cry eventually going limp in Rick's arms. Rick lowered the man to the ground and stabbed him again in the throat and head, feeling the warm blood as it sprayed onto Rick's face and jacket. "M…Mark!" The third one said in terror as he rose his gun toward Rick. He was quickly quieted by Carol who stabbed the man in the chest. Glenn took the blade from Carol and opened the man's throat. Blood splattered on Carol's face, and the group looked at Glenn. He whipped the blade on his pants, as he looked over at Rick. Rick nodded and smiled. As Carol stomped the man's head, feeling his scull crack beneath her boot.

Rick stood up again surveying the area, and then looked down at the bloodied bodies. _That's eight all together…we need to find Gareth_. Rick looked over at Carol as he put his hands on the sides of his belt. "Did you see where he…the other ring leader, went after we got in the carts?" Carol looked confused and then nodded as she started toward a building. The group began to follow her. Off in the distance there was a gunshot. Rick paused, "Carl!" he said looking in the direction of the sound. Daryl came behind Rick and said, "There was only one shot. He's with Michonne, he's fine." Daryl took a look around and saw movement. "Come on, we gotta move." Daryl moved passed Rick and urged the group on. Rick reluctantly followed. He felt bad not having Carl and Michonne by his side, but Rick's mission was far more dangerous then what he sent Michonne's group to do. Besides, he sent Michonne with him, she would die before she let anything happened to Carl. Rick ran behind the group following Daryl and Carol's lead. When they got to the entrance, there was nothing but silence. Carol said nothing but her eyes told them that she believed this was the right place. They all kneeled right outside the entrance. "Let me go in first." Rick said with a low whisper. "When you get in don't use your guns unless you have to. We have to find this son of a bitch and put him down to win this." Everyone nodded as he stood up and cautiously opened the door. He saw a light coming from down the hallway. He turned his head and could see a woman standing at the door. She seemed stunned and reached for a gun that wasn't there. Rick grabbed her mouth as he stepped behind her. Rick moved quick and held the woman tight to secure her. Her nails began to tear at him as her muffled cries grew louder and louder. Rick repositioned his hands around her mouth, getting a good grasp. With a tight squeeze and an abrupt twist Rick heard her neck pop. Her eyes rolled into her head and her hands flopped to her side. Rick let her body slide to the ground as he looked around and could hear voices coming from the hallway. They were coming from the same room as the light from the candles. Rick stepped over the woman's body and opened the door, signaling for the others to come in. Rick held the door open as the others whisked through the entrance. Rick gestured down the hallway at the light. Glenn and the others stared down the hallway hearing the quiet conversation coming from the room. He looked back at Rick who knelt over the woman lying on the ground. Rick took out his blade and stabbed the woman in her head. Rick wiggled and yanked the knife free of her skull. "Let's go!" Rick said not quite whispering anymore as he stepped past Glenn, Carol, and Daryl with obvious determination. Daryl followed, then the rest of them.

Rick stopped at the room. The doors were open and that red-head woman Mary, was talking to Gareth. Rick looked down at his gun, cocked it, and stormed into the room. Rick took long strides straight toward Gareth and put the gun right to Gareth's forehead. An insidious smile formed on Rick's face as he glared at Gareth. Glenn pointed a shotgun at Mary and the other man in the room. "Get down!" Daryl said pushing the man and Mary to their knees. Carol stepped in and scanned the room, holding a machine gun that was cocked and ready. She turned her back toward the others and kept her eyes on the door. Daryl stepped behind the man on his knees and searched him for weapons. He did the same with Mary being sure to thoroughly check her boobs. He stood up after the proper inspection. "She's clear." He said looking down at her. Daryl looked around the room and was surprised to his crossbow along with Michonne's Katana and other weapons against the wall. Daryl darted across the room and quickly grabbed his cross bow, and slung Michonne's Katana strap around his shoulder. "Taking these back." Daryl said as he loaded an arrow into his bow and aimed it at Mary.

Rick's jaw clenched and unclenched, his dead blue eyes locked on Gareth. Gareth kept his mouth shut, but the wheels in his head were clearly turning as he held Rick's gaze. There were more gun shots fired outside. Rick heard a couple of screams and started to worry about Carl and Judith. Rick let a grin creep across his lips as he lowered the barrow of the gun to Gareth's eye so he could see it and then back to his forehead. "Time's up!" Rick said in a low raspy voice as he tilted his head. "Wait…Rick!" Gareth calmly pleaded with him. Rick lifted an eyebrow with his arm still outstretched and aiming at his head. "Rick? I thought I was the Ring-leader!" Rick said sarcastically through clenched teeth. Another shot rang out, and finally Gareth's eyes began to show how scared he was. "We're not alone, you know. There are more of us…a larger group than this one." Gareth said nervously. "We can talk and work something out, you guys can just go." Gareth said frantically. Rick let out a soft moan and made a noise as he sucked his teeth. "I'm done talking." Rick said as he lowered the glot and shot Gareth in the mouth. His body plopped to the floor. There was nothing but a big gapping bloody hole where Gareth's mouth use to be. His body twitched on the ground with nothing but wet gurgling sounds coming from his face. Rick took a deep breath and stretched his neck as he looked down at the blood pooling in Gareth's throat, exploding out with a gush of air. Mary's high pitched blood curdling screams filled the room. Carol stormed over to her and slammed the butt of the machine gun into Mary's temple, silencing her. Rick looked over at Daryl. "Let's get the rest of 'em." He said pointing the gun down to Gareth's head and shooting him before stepping over Gareth's body.


	3. Chapter 3 - All in together now

Chapter 3

After the hour of fighting, twenty-six Terminus captors lay dead within its walls, seven outside the walls. Tyreese and baby Judith had been brought inside, along with the bag that had Rick's colt. It was dark outside but the full moon gave off enough light that everyone could see. There were about fifteen of them all together, not including Rick and his band of warriors. Rick stood on top a stone monument at the center of Terminus and quickly surveyed the group. There were a lot of me, about five women, and only two children. He could see the fear in most of their faces, some of them looked angry. "The people who lured you here and then kept you captive are dead!" Rick said with a rumble in his voice. "The piece of shit leader told me that there were more of his group out there, and I think he was telling the truth." Ricks gaze trailed over all their faces. "Now, I'm tired of running around scrounging for scraps of food and sleeping in the woods every night, so we're keeping Terminus. All of you are welcomed to stay, but if you stay you are going to have to fight!" Rick said as he shifted his weight and balling his fist. "If you don't want to stay you can leave in the morning, but those of you who choose to stay can join us and defend Terminus. We can join others and take back our lives, from the walkers, and the assholes that want to terrorize us. It's up to you." Rick said as he gestured toward the crowd. The people began to look at each other, some of them nodding their heads. Rick was tired of talking, and done with his speech. He looked over and motioned for Daryl and Glenn to come up and join him. "Hey…" one of the survivors said loudly stepping toward the podium. The guy was skinny tall and in his thirties. Rick and Daryl looked over at him. "Hey, what's your name, man?" The man asked curiously working his way closer to Rick. Rick looked at him and the others. "I'm Rick Grimes." He said it loud enough so everyone could hear it. "And what are you…the leader here?" Some other big guy said with a scruffy voice. Rick looked at him only a couple feet away. Rick rocked back on his feet and looked around with an annoyed expression on his face. Rick started walking towards the guy with very deliberate and long strides. Rick got right in his face and practically growled. "Yes!" Rick, who stood a couple of inches shorter than the man, said as he glared into the guys eyes. "Any other questions?" Rick asked as he tilted his head, his deep blue eyes still glued on the man. The man shrugged his shoulders, "Nope." He said nonchalantly as he looked away from Rick. Rick nodded, as he turned and went back to the podium to join Daryl and Glenn. "This is Daryl, and Glenn. They're going to tell you where to go, and what to do." Rick looked at Daryl who nodded his head and stepped up. Rick pounded Daryl on the shoulder, and gave a nod to Glen who nodded back.

Rick stepped down and walked over to the rest of his group who had been over in a corner talking around tables. Rick smiled as he got closer and could see their faces staring back at him. Carol, Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha, Bob, the big guy and his group… Carl, Michonne, and there in his son's arms was his baby girl, Judith. Rick hugged each of them, as he worked his way to Judith, Carl, and Michonne. He gently put his rough, bloodstained hand on Judith's head. She had grown so much since he'd last seen her. Rick's eyes began to swell with tears. Rick gently took Judith from Carl's arms and hugged her. He adored the sweet baby scent that she still carried. Judith began to talk in a language only she could understand and Rick couldn't help but laugh, "What?" Rick asked as tears streamed down his cheeks. The rest of the group laughed. Even Abraham cracked a smile. Rick looked down at Carl and wrapped one arm around Carl's shoulders and hugged him and Judith. He turned to Carol and Tyreese. "Carol, Tyreese…" Rick shook his head as he looked at them both. "I can never repay you for what you've done, bringing my girl back to me." He said handing Judith to Carl and walking over toward them. Carol took in a deep breath. A painful smile formed on her face. Rick saw it, he knew that she was still hurt by what he had done. Rick paused and stood in front of Carol with a sad smile on his face. Carol had been angry with Rick, she had hated him for making her leave and not understanding why she did what she did. But, after Lizzy and Mika, and after forcing herself to tell Ty the truth. She understood why Rick thought it was necessary to send her away. She still couldn't believe he did it, but she accepted it. And then there was that face he made when he felt guilty. That ridiculously long sad face that she couldn't stand to be mad at. Carol stepped toward Rick and wrapped her hands around his neck. He embraced her and buried his face in her neck. _If it weren't for her…, _Rick began to think of how it would have been all but impossible for them to get out of that container without her. She was so strong, so caring, so… He was so happy that she returned to them. Tyreese was also a much welcomed site. Rick turn toward him and Ty extended his hand with an endearing smile on his face. Rick grabbed his hand and yanked the man toward him to hug him. "Thank you." He said.

Daryl and Glenn gradually made it back towards their group. Maggie walked towards Glenn and greeted him with passionate kiss on the lips. Glenn wrapped his arms around Maggie's slender waist and pulled her closer to him as they enjoyed their lip embrace. Glenn breathed in Maggie's scent, he hadn't been able to really appreciate her body in a long time. He was exhausted but still looked forward to them getting their own space so he could enjoy her thoroughly. She gave him a brilliant smile as she looked into his eyes. Tears flooded his eyes because he thought he'd never see her flash one of her, just for you, smiles again. He kissed her again and held her to him. Daryl looked at the two and shifted his eyes over toward Carol, who was talking to Tyreese with a smile on her face. When Rick told Daryl that he got rid of Carol, he was angry. More angry than he had ever been at Rick since the incident with his brother. He loved Rick, he was his brother. But Carol belonged to Daryl and Rick shouldn't have sent her away without talking to Daryl. He sighed now, loving the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Those eyes just sort of drew him in. She had been so delicate before, so helpless. That was no longer the case, she was a warrior. Hell the way she just walked up to that container and let them out made her more than that. Who the hell would have tried something so crazy? He smiled thinking about her. The smile quickly left his lips when she caught him staring at her. She smiled and blushed a little. _Damn_. Daryl thought to himself letting his eyes drift back toward Maggie and Glenn, who were still in a lip locked. "Damn Glenn, let her up for air." Daryl said with a raspy voice jokingly as he jumped off the edge of the table. Glen smiled breaking lips with Maggie. Maggie and everyone laughed.

Everyone had been assigned sleeping arrangements. Most of the offices in the Terminus buildings had been converted into rooms, and there were plenty of them. Bob, Sasha, Tara, Eugene, Rosita, and Abraham were tasked with assigning rooms to those of the survivors that were going to stay. They also found any food that didn't include human meat in Terminus. Rick took one of the buildings for him and his group, and only his group. Which now included Abraham and his people. The building had more rooms than they needed and also had a kitchen and five different restrooms, one with a showers. Rick made it clear to everyone that he didn't want any of the Terminus survivors anywhere near the building. The other buildings weren't bad, but they were in a more vulnerable spot than Rick's. There were nicer wreck rooms and kitchens in the other buildings. Some of the members in Rick's group thought they should take the building that held the biggest storage of canned goods, but Rick chose his building because it was the most secure with a long barrier between them and the walkers. Daryl and Glenn agreed with Rick, and Carol liked the huge fireplace in their new building. It was two in the morning before things had begun to settle down. The streets of Terminus had all but emptied. Daryl had assigned watch duties to survivors and members of Abraham's group. Abraham didn't seem to mind. Though he had mentioned wanting a word with Rick as soon as possible. Daryl told him he would pass on the word. But now wasn't a good time to talk to Rick, he was busy.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Quiet

Chapter 4

Rick put Judith in a crib that Michonne and Carl found in one of the buildings. Rick had taken the room next to Daryl. These were relatively small rooms. His particular room had its own bathroom with a sink. Carol insisted he take the room since he would have Judith. There was just one problem, in all the shifting around and planning he hadn't spoken with Michonne. He thought it would go without saying that she would stay with him, Carl, and Judith. They had grown so close. He didn't think she could bare to sleep somewhere other than where she could keep an eye on Carl. Rick started to get antsy not knowing where she was. After Judy went to sleep, Rick told Carl to watch her and that he needed to find Michonne. Rick didn't like the feeling of not knowing where she was. Everyone needed to know where everyone else was now.

Most of the survivors had gone into the buildings already only a few off on guard duty. Rick didn't know them so he didn't ask them, he just gave them a nod as he passed. He saw Bob and Sasha walking from one of the buildings. Sasha had her arm draped around Bob's neck, and Bob had his hand on her back. Bob's hand was a little too close to her ass, for "just friends" if you asked Rick. He jogged toward them, smiling a little noticing the blossoming relationship between the two. _Good, they needed each other. _He thought as he stopped in front of them. "Hey you two, have you seen Michonne?" Rick said looking at both of them. "Um… the last time I saw her she was in our building." Sasha said looking over at Bob for confirmation. "Oh, I heard her tell Daryl she was going to check out the top floor." Bob said pointing towards the top of their group's building. Rick looked toward the top floor of the building and there he saw a faint silhouette standing near a window, a dim light was somewhere in the room. He knew she was there, he wondered what she was doing? He let his gaze linger for a second or two and looked back at Sasha and Bob who both appeared curious. Rick shift and put his hand on his hip. "So are you two alright?" Rick asked with a hint of sincerity, but the look on Sasha's face told him that she already knew what he tried hide. She said nothing about it, she just smiled and laid her head on Bob's shoulder. "Yeah, we're fine." Bob says playing with Sasha's fingers. Rick takes notice and flashes his own smile at Sasha. Bob looks down at the ground. "Michonne and Carl…you should have seen them." Bob looks at Rick with an expression that was part amazement and part horror. "The way they took out those guys…never even hesitated." Bob looked off toward the fence as Sasha looked over at him. "It's a good thing they were so…" Sasha didn't want to offend Rick, but there were only so many words in the English language to describe what happened, and she was far too tired to decide which would be most appropriate. "They got the job done." She finally said to Rick with a serious look. Rick smiled and nodded his head. He didn't know what Bob, Sasha, and the others had to face while the group was apart, but he knew that he, Daryl, Carl, and Michonne had changed. _And so be it_. Rick thought to himself, but he wasn't going to press upon them his new philosophy on life tonight. One day they were going to need to understand, really understand, that the world they now live in doesn't favor the forgiving anymore. He would let them enjoy this victory that everyone had a part in. Besides, he had other business that was pressing him right now. "Well, you guys better get some rest. We have to meet in a couple of hours to discuss how to handle this other group." He said tilting his head and looking toward the group's building. Bob let out a little sigh and nodded his head. Rick patted him on the shoulder, and watched them walk toward the building.

Rick wondered why he wasn't as tired as Bob was. He hadn't slept all night. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since his governor induced coma a couple of weeks ago. It was nearly five o'clock in the morning, and he had been through a pretty taxing battle. It must have been pure adrenaline. And that burning deep inside him that needed to be unleashed. Again Rick looked up on the top floor of the building. He started toward the building after the new couple and saw Daryl and Carol pulling chairs out and placing them toward the entrance. He looked at both of them. He was grateful to have Carol back in the family. Daryl's eyes already looked younger and less dark in the couple of hours that she'd returned. And in all honestly, Rick had missed her too.

Daryl sat in the chair as Bob and Sasha walked past he and Carol. Sasha squeezed Carol shoulder and Carol smiled, squeezing Sasha's shoulder. Bob and Sasha disappeared down a dark hallway. "We're keeping watch till mornin." Daryl said pulling his bow out and inspecting it. "Yeah well, we'll talk in the morning. Get a better idea of what our situation is." Rick looked at the ground and kicked a pebble. "We don't know if we got 'em all, if just one got away, they could be headed to that other group that asshole was talking about." Daryl nodded his head, he knew Rick was right, but he didn't want to worry about it now. "Yeah, well no sense in worrying about it now, what's done is done. Sides any bastards that got away aint finding no other group anytime soon." Daryl said reassuring Rick. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Daryl gestured toward the door with an arrow in his hand. "I will." Rick said. "I've got something I've got to take care of first." He said looking up. Daryl looked at Carol and they both let out a quick laugh. Rick looked over at Carol curiously who couldn't contain her smile. "Yeah, I bet you do." Daryl said half smiling at Rick. Daryl had become an in between guy for Rick and Michonne when Rick couldn't find the right words at the prison. It was a favor at first, Daryl figured. Rick and Michonne obviously had feelings for each other, but neither one could grab balls and say it. After a couple of months Daryl had gotten irritated with it. They can rip through zombies, but you ask one of them to express emotion for the other and you get a lot of hardcore intense stares. _What the hell?_ Rick widened his eyes and then close them as he brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and started to say something, when Daryl interrupted. "Nuh uh, I don't want to hear it. Tell Her." Daryl said half joking half serious. "We got this down here. You go handle your business. She's been up there waiting for damn near an hour." Rick wasn't going to argue…there was nothing to argue. They'd found him out. He suspected Daryl had known for some time, but when the hell did Carol find out. _Oh well_. Rick moved toward the entrance with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Carol. "Yeah…" He said putting one foot in the door way. "I'm sure you guys will want some private time of your own." Rick was still smiling as he slowly walked past her. He gave Daryl a little kick in the shin as he moved inside. Carol smiled and shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5 - Past the Point

Chapter 5

Rick had passed his room on the way up to the attic. He checked on Carl and Judith who were both sleeping. He woke up Carol and told him to put one of the sofas against the doors until he came back. Carl squinted sleepy eyes at Rick. "Where are you going?" Carl looked around the room. "Where is Michonne?" Rick put a hand on Carl's shoulder who had stood up. "Shhhh." Rick urged looking down at Judith. "I'm going to get her, we'll be back. Secure the door." Carl nodded and yawned at the same time. Rick patted his son on the shoulder and slipped out the door. Rick waited outside the door for a moment to hear the sofa push up against it. He looked at the door and then down the hall way and started up to the attic with a rather brisk pace.

Michonne waited patiently, she had always waited patiently for Rick. Michonne didn't like to play the submissive part to anyone, and she certainly didn't like to wait on a man. But, this was a different man in a different world. Under normal circumstance she would've moved on after she'd tried to express gratitude and feelings toward Rick, and he politely dismissed them by saying, "It was Carl who made the call, you belong here…you're one of us." It was a nice confirmation that he'd accepted her as one of the group, but nothing more. Michonne remembered how her cheeks and throat burned as she attempted to control her breathing when he said that. She was glad that he didn't know how hurt she was by the rejection. Being a part of the group was the best he could offer, and she, after a little while, understood. He hadn't said anything about the two of them since that little private conversation. After Andrea died and they defeated the governor it became weird between the two of them. She noticed him looking at her, which she didn't mind. She tried to avoid him, but noticed how Carl became confused at the distance. She loved Carl. Loved him dearly. So, she forced herself to love Rick from a distanced and stay involved with Carl as much as she could. She told herself that it was a one sided crush and that whenever Rick was looking at her from behind or when she caught him eyeing her breast, it was a mere slip up because he was a man. She accepted that she had feelings for Rick, but he only wanted her as a friend. And that was good enough, and at least she felt something. But, after the governor's second attack she swore that something had changed. Out on the road he smiled at her more, made hand contact with her more, and glared at her with those deep blues as if to tell her, soon. So much has happened that she wasn't sure if they would live to really talk privately again. She decided that enough was enough. They were going to have a talk, and she would tell him to either give her what she needed or stand the fuck down. She also realized that if he rejected her again that it would be her that would need to stand down.

She stood there as she watched him approach the building after Bob and Sasha had went in. She knew he would check on the kids and eventually come looking for her. She realized that it was a waste of time and a bit childish to hide from him like this, but she didn't want Carl, or anyone else for that matter, to hear what she had to say. Nope, this was a meeting just for the two of them. She had earned it. Michonne heard his familiar footsteps coming up the stairs. She continued to stare out the window with a sudden feeling of sadness as she watched the moon disappear behind the forest. _The sun would be coming out soon_. She thought to herself as she looked down and inhaled deeply. He came in the room and stopped. She knew he was standing about ten feet behind her. She imagined him holding his gun belt leaning to one side with his head tilted and him glaring those ridiculously blue eyes at the back of her head. She sighed and clenched her teeth replaying what she would say to him. Direct and to the point…short and simple.

Rick walked into the room and noticed that the candle was burning out. He looked over at the flame fighting to survive in the pool of lurking hot wax. He began to survey the large room that had obviously been some sort of wreck room before the world went to hell. There were a few couches, tables, and a large pool table at the other end of the room. He turned his attention toward Michonne who stood in front of a window arms crossed and feet firmly planted only inches apart. She stood perfectly still and perfectly silent. He wondered how he should approach her. He had fantasized about it so many times he had forgotten which way seemed best. He looked at the bottom of her pants that had wet blood splattered on the back of them, both walker and human. He let his eyes slowly trace those slender powerful legs up to that gloriously round ass of hers. How he longed to grab and hold and squeeze it. He felt himself grow hard at thought of pressing close to her, holding her from behind, caressing her soft breast, and kissing her on her smooth chocolate toned skin. He could feel himself rock hard and it was becoming painfully snug in his pants.

Michonne hadn't said a word. He knew she knew that he was there. Rick looked down at his hand. His heart began to pound, "'Chonne?" He finally said in a low inquiring voice. Slowly Michonne turned around. Her dred locks covered her face, the soft light wasn't enough to show anything but those beautiful predatory eyes that lurked behind her hair. The look on her face surprised Rick, she looked pissed. He gave her a somber look, as they stared at one another. Rick noticed that she still had her katana strapped to her back. He knew Michonne wouldn't hurt him, not with the sword anyway, but he didn't like that she still had it on. He tilted his head and smiled as he began to unbuckle his gun belt and lay it on the table next to him. He kept his eyes on her the entire time. Michonne watched as he did this and cocked her head. She rolled her eyes, getting the message, and raised her katana holder over her head, and turned to stand it up against the wall. She turned her gaze back towards Rick who was still standing a fair amount of distance away from her. She started to open her mouth to say something when she noticed a peculiar look on his face. The light from the dying candle danced furiously in his eyes, causing them to flash dark, to cerulean blue. His eyes were peering into her eyes as if to say, _I've got you cornered._ Rick lifted an eyebrow and continued to glare at her. He gave her a little nod, "You ready?" he said with a stern face. Michonne squinted her eyes as her face darkened with anger. She didn't like Rick trying to intimidate her, or whatever it was that he was trying to do. "Are you?" She asked shifting her weight. She didn't need her katana to take Rick, she had always assumed that he knew that.

Rick listened to her voice, he glanced over her resilient form once again, taking her in and letting it consume him. He wanted her so bad that he could taste her. He began to breathe heavily as he stormed toward her without notice. Michonne straightened her stance as her eyes widened. She didn't want to hurt him, but what the hell was he doing? She almost took a step back when he grabbed her around the waist and abruptly pulled her hips towards him. She leaned back as much as she could and noticed he was stronger than she thought. She put her hands on his arms to push him away, but he had a vice grip on her. She could feel the hard muscles beneath his shirt as she pushed at his chest. Her legs involuntary spread around his waist as he grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground. Rick quickly carried her toward the wall and slammed her body against it. Her dreads sprawled against the wall and then fell across her face. Both Rick and Michonne breathed heavily as they stared at each other, her dark brown eyes peering into his deep blue. Michonne's heart was racing as she gave Rick a wicked smile. _So, you wanna play rough? _She thought locking her legs around his waist, feeling his bulge grind against her purposefully. He wanted her to know what he wanted, and feel how bad he wanted it. She could feel it, it was just a fraction of the suffering she had been through waiting for him. Why should she give it to him so easily now, just because he finally decided to come around?

Rick pinned her body against the wall and grinded up into her, making sure that she felt him. She had wrapped her legs around him, she had smiled at him…_she definitely wanted it too_. He thought as he leaned in closer and kissed her on her soft full lips. He let out a deep moan as his hips grinded into her again. She squirmed a little which sent Rick's body into a frenzy. Michonne ran her fingers through Rick's curly black hair and firmly fisted a good chunk of it while kissing him. Suddenly she yanked back his head by his hair, complete exposing his throat. She watched as his throat moved to take a big gulp of air. Rick was stunned, he thought he made a terrible mistake. _She wasn't ready, she didn't want him_. He started to loosen his grip on her when he looked over and noticed her still smiling. There was a challenge in her eyes. And her legs were still wrapped around his waist. _So, that's how you want it. _Rick thought clenching his lips together fully prepared to meet her challenge.

Michonne had yanked Rick's head back so far that he could barely breathe. _Damn near broke my damn neck._ He thought feeling the fury build. Rick slowly reached up and grabbed a hand full of Michonne's dreads and yanked her head back with as much force as she had him. She let out a little moan, as she glanced at the ceiling. He repositioned his stance, and kept her pinned against the wall. They share a determined stare through awkward positioning of heads. Her body began to tingle as she felt Rick's hand glide around her ass and firmly grabbed her heat between her thighs. _Bastard. _She thought as his fingers prodded her from outside the barriers of her pants. She pushed back onto his fingers wanting more. Rick shook his head angrily for her to let go of his hair. When Michonne released his hair, he unzipped her brown leather vest and ripped open her white blouse. Michonne watch as Rick let go of her hair and started ripping her shirt off her arms. He paused as he looked at her bra and let his eyes roam over chest being squeezed by her bra. Rick ran his fingers over them and began to cup them. Michonne loved the way his hands felt on her skin. They felt better than she had imagined on lonely dark nights when he slept only a couple of feet away from her. Michonne managed to get one leg on the ground. She slid it between his legs and kneed him hard in his upper thigh. "Shhhitt!" Rick said falling to one knee and releasing her on the floor. He was in pain, but grateful that she didn't knee him somewhere more sensitive.

Rick looked up at her, and she smiled down at him. She shook her head and started for the door. Rick fell back onto his ass as she stepped over his leg. Suddenly, Rick reached out and pulled her foot up in the air tripping her. He used his foot to swipe her other leg, kicking it roughly with his boot. Michonne up-ended knocking over a table as her back and head collided with the hard floor. Michonne had the wind knocked out of her and struggled to breathe as she felt Rick grab her belt and slide her body back toward his. He quickly got on top of her and pinned her wrists to the hard wood floor. She looked up at him, with pain in her eyes. Rick saw her face and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "We could do this for as long as it takes, you know. But, I would rather show you how much I've wanted you since the first time I saw you." Rick stared at Michonne. The smile had left her face and she looked a bit dazed. Rick sighed as he let his chest slowly collapse onto hers. A few strands of his soft curly hair resting across her face. "I don't want to hurt you, 'Chonne. I love you." Rick said resting his face on her shoulder, still feeling the pain in his thigh. "I'm not going to take it. I'll wait until you're ready." He said finally rolling off of her and laying on his back next to her. Michonne's heart ached so much that she wanted to cry.

Michonne and Rick lie there staring at the gray ceiling. _Why is she playing with him like this when she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her?_ Michonne questioned herself. _Now, finally, they have a moment alone and felt the same way._ Michonne gently took hold of Rick's hand slowly glided it up the side of her leg. Rick's heart beat furiously in his chest as he looked over and watched his hand move up her thigh. She guided his fingers toward her inner thigh and then over her mound. Michonne instantly felt her womanhood begin to ache again, as though a switch had been turned on. She left his hands there as she slightly rolled her hips up into his fingers. Rick breathed in deeply and closed his eyes as his fingers gently massaged her. He couldn't take anymore, he was about to bust right then and there. He moved his hand from Michonne's crotch and sat up. Rick stared down at Michonne as he unbuckled his pants and almost tore his zipper trying to free himself. Rick kicked off his boots and rid himself of his pants. Michonne watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and off his arms. She let her eyes glide over his body, admiring the muscles in his arms and mid-section. Her eyes drifted down to his fully erect manhood and couldn't help but give an astonished smile. Michonne unbuckled her belt and pants. She kicked off her shoes and slid her pants down her legs. Rick watched loving the way her long chocolate legs fought to free themselves of her tight jeans. He could have watched her struggle with the pants a while longer…he loved her legs, but his throbbing member had lost all patients. Rick moved to help her remove her pants. He pulled her purple panties down to meet her pants and then slid them both off her feet. Michonne pulled off her tight purple colored bra, and slung it right on top of her katana. Michonne watched Rick with eyes full of desire as she spread her legs apart, one on either side of Rick. Rick loved this invitation, his eyes glided over her beautiful naked form.

Her slick dark curves seem to illuminate in the little light that filled the room. Rick climbed between her legs and positioned himself over her. His member was pulsating and at full attention. Michonne could barely control her body, she wanted him so bad that she couldn't stop her hips from rocking. She could feel her entrance hot and wet, her nipples hardened with anticipation. Rick leaned in to kiss Michonne and glided himself into her wet warmth. His mind swooned as her heat enveloped him. He let out a loud moan, as every muscle in his body tensed. Michonne gasped as he slid his rock hard cock deep into her. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened wide letting out a high pitched screech as her body arched into his. Rick thought he would cum right then. "Oooooh…" he shouted struggling to contain himself as he pulled back. Michonne looked up into Rick's eyes as she felt him retreat. Rick let out a breath and smiled at Michonne. She smiled back as if she understood and Rick laughed as he shook his head. Michonne raised up on her elbows to kiss him. Rick opened his mouth as her tongue pushed passed his lips and lapped at his tongue. They began to kiss pationately. Her fingers slicked through his curly hair, caressing the part of his scalp that she had yanked on. He relished her scent of fresh grass, dirt, and the distinctive smell of blood. For some reason it smelled sweet to him, intoxicating even. Rick wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her breast to push into his chest. He held her kiss, loving the way her full lips felt against his own, sucking and biting them. He was ready to go again, he wanted insider her. He urged her onto her back again continuing to kiss her deeply. He again guided his aching cock into her tight entrance. Again he goes deep and Michonne's body jolts as her head falls back against the floor, her dreads sprawled out around her face. Michonne lets out a loud moan as Rick begins to thrust in and out of her. His arm sturdy against the solid hard wood, gave him leverage for maximum thrust.

He slowly grounded into her, and Michonne did all she could not to scream from pure pleasure. She had never imagined it would feel this…mind blowing. His deep thrust, his hard cock filling her, stretching her past her limits. His legs, his shoulders, his back and chest, every place Michonne touched was rock hard. The room began to spin, he was hitting some place in her that threatened to driver her insane. She looked up at his determined face. She loved the way his eyes peered into hers, claiming her…owning her. She loved it. Her pleasure had reached its peak, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She closed her eyes and dug her nails into Rick's shoulders. Rick let out a grunt feeling her nails dig into his flesh. He bucked into her and felt her walls convulse around him. Michonne yelled loudly as she came hard under Rick. Rick smiled and covered her mouth with his hand. He leaned in and kiss the side of her cheek as he pushed deeper inside of her. Michonne's senses were overwhelmed by the sensation. She was grateful that he had covered her mouth, she could no longer control herself. Tears streaked down her face, as her body fell limp under his.

Rick paused and looked at her with concern. She smiled to let him know that she enjoyed every inch of him. Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. She pushed up into him urging him to continue. Rick loved the way she moved against him. He loved the way her body seem to wrap around his. Rick began to thrust into her again. He kissed slender chocolate neck, taking in her scent and adoring it. He kissed her shoulder and her breast. He seemed to grow more excited as he found another part of her to explore. Those perky breast had hard nipples that he was dying to taste. He arched down and began to lick and suck on one. This sent another wave of pleasure coursing through him. Michonne felt his body tense over her. She felt his pace quicken as he released her nipple and started drilling her. She felt him slam into her with powerful thrust, and she clenched her teeth together. She held her breath not wanting to scream, but feeling his movements become painful. Her hands pushed up against his chest as he continued to pound her. Michonne knew he was almost there. She pushed up into him to finish him and felt his cock explode insider her. Rick let out a loud moan as his fist balled and pushed into the floor. Michonne smiled loving the feeling of his hardness quivering inside her. Rick closed his eyes tight attempting not to move until it was over. Michonne was blessedly still as his seed finish spilling into her. Rick laid his chest on hers as they both gasped for air.

Michonne took deep breaths under Rick's weight as she stared into the ceiling. The light from the morning sun barely peaked through the window, and with it a sinking feeling poured into the pit of Michonne. She twisted her face trying to choose the right words to say. "Rick…" Michonne said, her voice soft and low. "Yeah?" Rick said laying on top of her still trying to catch his breaths. "I love you too." She said, happy to finally get that out. Rick raised onto his elbows and looked into her eyes. The light was quickly spilling into the room and he admired the sleepy look in her beautiful brown eyes. "Good, because I want you to stay with me." He said catching her face in the palms of his hands. "We can make this work, you know. We can be a family." Michonne smiled and nodded her head. Rick stared at her a while and leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped slender toned arms around his neck and entwined her legs with his. He rolled over pulling her sweaty body on top of his sweaty body, and fell asleep in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6 - Feelings and stuff

Chapter 6

Daryl watched as the sun peered through the tree line. He and Carol had stayed on guard in front of their group's building all night. It was quiet with the exception of an occasional walker or two moaning and eventually wondering off. Carol had spoken a little of what happened with the two girls in her charge. Daryl listened silently as he watched the dark and sad look on her face as she blamed herself for the deaths of the two sisters. It sent a pain through his heart that she had suffered through all of this and did the best that she could in that situation. He looked at her and shook his head. "You did everything you could." He said in the most consoling way he could muster. Carol never looked at him, she just stared out into the distance and told him how she had to put Lizzie down because no one would ever be safe around her. Daryl's eyes widened suddenly as tears filled Carol's eyes. Daryl's heart broke seeing how hurt Carol was and alone she seemed to be. He loved her, he knew he did, but he had never been ready to commit to her. It was the way she had sometimes clung to him, he just wasn't ready for that sort of commitment, especially in these times when everything was so fucked up. But now she no longer clung to him, she didn't look to him for pity or comfort. She was simply recalling a painful memory, and it reflected on her eyes. Daryl hated the way she looked. Both strong and lonely. It seemed that the softness she use to have about her was gone. Almost like she was waiting to die herself. She leaned against the wall in loose fitting khaki pants and a tight fitting cotton thermal shirt. Her slender shoulder hunched forward but her head seemed permanently fixed straight. The light from the sun flashed in her tear filled eyes which blazed a brilliant sky blue. She had finished talking and the tears finally trailed down her cheeks. She whipped them away and continued to stare off. Daryl felt bad for not showing her how he felt. Not being brave enough to take a chance and show his feelings for her.

He quickly rose from his seat and charged over toward her. She looked confused as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Daryl wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and held her tight as he laid his head on her shoulder. His heart pounded as he rocked her trying to find the words. Carol wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Daryl inhaled her as they embraced. Daryl's grip on her loosened and he looked into her eyes. He wanted to tell her, but just couldn't find the words. They became locked in a gaze when he leaned in to kiss her. Carol felt his breath against her face, she had never been this close to Daryl before, though she had longed to be for some time. His powerful arms held her so tight, so close, that she couldn't move. She looked at him as his face got closer to hers. Her insides began to burn with a passion she thought had long gone. Was this going to happen, finally? Did he feel the way she has felt for him? Carol closed her eyes and started to lean in and kiss him when she heard a faint voice echoing in the back ground. She looked over Daryl's shoulder toward one of the containers near the side of the building. Daryl's kiss missed her lips and kissed her cheek. He looked at her in confusion as she patted him on the back and pointed toward a container. He could hear it then as he released Carol and grabbed his crossbow. Carol grabbed her riffle and they both started toward the container. As they neared the container, they could both hear soft singing that seemed to echo out of the container. They ran closer and signaled to each other as Daryl went to open the door on the container. _Shit, no bolt cutters_, he thought as he saw the lock on the latch. Getting closer he noticed that it is unlocked. They both took position at the door of the container. Daryl looks over at Carol and notices her smiling at the seriousness of his face. As Daryl pulls the lock off the latch he hears the singing voice again and his heart drops. He slides open the door and climbs inside. Carol waits outside peering into the darkness of the container as Daryl reappears carrying a somber Beth in his arms. Carol stepped back and put her hand over her mouth as she looked at the frail and tattered Beth as Daryl maneuvered off the container and onto the ground.

Maggie laid with her head on Glenn's chest as she stared at the wall. She felt relieved to hear his heart pound strongly as he slept. She had only slept for an hour after they had made love in their new room, in their new bed. They had tried to keep quiet for a while until they heard Bob and Sasha making noises of their own in the next room. She rolled over onto her back and sighed as she covered her naked form with the thin sheet. Glenn let out a gush of air and snored soft as he inhaled. Maggie laughed softly as she looking over at him. Suddenly she heard someone running down the hallway. Her eyes darted toward her door as the familiar feeling of panic set in. There was a rapid knock at the door, and Maggie sat up still holding her sheet over her chest. "Glenn!" She whispered as loud as she could. "Maggie, its Carol." Glenn sat straight up still dazed from sleep. "Hold on." Maggie said looking over and grabbing a black shirt. She was stunned as Carol opened the door pushing past the chair they had rigged against it. Maggie eyes widened as Carol marched straight towards her and knelt beside the bed. Carol grabbed Maggie's shoulder and smiled, "We have Beth!" Maggie wasn't sure she heard her correctly. "What?" She asked shaking her head. Carol looked over at Glenn and then back to Maggie. "We found your sister…she's alive!" Carol said with an even bigger smile. Maggie held her breath and then let out a scream as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her black pants. She almost tripped jumping into her pants yanking them up furiously and running out of the door. Carol and a bare chest Glenn followed behind her. Carol led her down the hallway into the small wreck room. Beth laid on one of the sofas, and Daryl was pouring water into her mouth. Her head was propped up on a pillow, neither of them noticed when Maggie ran into the room. Maggie stood there and tears streamed down as her face as she opened her mouth to cry. Beth's clothes were dirty and her shirt was torn. Her hair was matted and her eyes were sunken in. "Beth!" Maggie cried out as she ran over to her and hugged her tight. Daryl moved the glass of water and sat back on the floor still in disbelief. Maggie pressed her cheek to Beth's and kissed her, but noticed that Beth remained silent. Maggie moved to sit Beth up and sat beside her with her arms still gently wrapped around her shoulders. Maggie whipped away her tears as she looked over at her younger sister who just to stare off. Maggie looked down at Daryl, and Daryl looked back up at her. Daryl shook his head, "She ain't said nothin since we got in here." He said sadly. Maggie took a deep breath and turned Beth's face to look at her. "Beth? Beth, Sweetie, say something?" Maggie's eyes grimaced at the blankness of Beth's eyes. "Come on, sweetheart, say something. Talk to me." Maggie said louder as she began to shake Beth. Beth's eyes drifted from Maggie's off toward the wall. "Beth!" Maggie yelled and gave Beth a quick slap on the face. Beth jerked and she squinted her eyes. Daryl scooted closer taking hold of one of her hands. Beth opened her eyes and looked at Maggie as she put her free hand up to the place that Maggie had slapped. Beth tilted her head, "You found me." She said in her low soft voice. Maggie smiled as she leaned closer to Beth. "What?" Maggie asked. "You found me." Beth declared again. Maggie nodded her head, "Yes, we found you!" Maggie said leaning in and hugging her sister, and this time Beth hugged her back. Beth started to look around at the familiar faces in the room and she pushed away from her sister. "Did you see him?" Beth asked with big eyes staring at Maggie. "See who, sweetie?" Maggie asked with curiosity building in her face. "Daddy…did you see him." Maggie put her hand over her mouth. She looked over at Daryl and then Glenn. "No baby, I didn't see him. Beth…" Maggie started to say. "He was in the darkness with me. When everyone else ran, he told me to stay." Beth said staring off again. "He told me that everything would be alright." She said as she smiled and tears flooded her big blue eyes. "He told me that when the sun came up again that I should sing a song for him." She said smiling and looking around the room at everyone and then at Daryl. Daryl's eyes were bloodshot and swollen, but he managed a smile for her and squeezed her hand.

Tyrese had been all over looking for Rick. He couldn't wait to tell him about Beth and was so excited that he was running down the halls. He was disappointed when all he found was a barely woken Carl and a sleeping Judith in Rick's room. He told Carl to take Judith downstairs into the wreck room and assured him that everything was fine. After leaving the Rick's room he stormed upstairs remembering that he had seen Michonne going up there last night. He skipped a couple of steps at a time thinking that Rick must be there talking to Michonne. Ty's heart raced as he turned the knob and burst through the door shouting Rick's name. He looked around and saw a figure in the corner of his eye raise up. Ty's mouth opened widely as he took in the erotic view that lay before him. Rick was lying flat on his back, arms and legs sprawled out and was as naked as the day he was born. Michonne had sat up next to Rick, she was completely nude and was staring back at Tyrese. The only sound was Rick's snoring and the pounding of Ty's heart. Ty took a step back still holding the doorknob. "Ooooh!" he said loudly as his eyes and mouth widened even more. Michonne dropped her head into her hands, "Oh my God." She said quietly shaking her head, and reaching over to grab anything to cover herself. He looked around the room trying his best to avert his eyes as he stepped back. "I…I'm sorry. I just…never mind." He said taking a quick mental snap shot of Michonne's curves and turns to go downstairs. Tyrese went downstairs, his steps quieter and softer than before. He blinked his eyes, unable to get the image of Rick and Michonne out of his head. He went back into the wreck room and stood next to Sasha. "Did you tell Rick?" Sasha asked Ty who just shook his head. "He's busy, and I'm not going back up there." Sasha looked at Ty with a curious expression. "I'll go get him. He's going to want to see this." She said turning to leave. Ty grabbed her by the shoulder. "Just…just make sure you knock." Ty said closing his eyes. Sasha stopped and looked at him for a minute. "Yeah, sure." She said and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cat Fight

Chapter 7 – Cat Fight

A few days passed while Rick's group and the Terminus survivors continued to fortify Terminus. Everyone in Terminus had jobs and stayed busy. The group decided they should all stay on the same floor of the three story building. Michonne moved into the room with Rick, Carl, and Judith, at Rick's request. Maggie and Glenn shared a room with Beth, who was on the mend. Tara and Rosita shared a room, next to Abraham. And Carol, after a couple of nights with Daryl, moved into her own room next to Ty's. Sasha and Bob shared a room at the end of the hall.

Rick's group maintained order in Terminus as best they could. Some of the survivors seemed irritated with the jobs assigned to them. The women, four of them in particular, seemed to always have an excuse why they couldn't help with chores. Tina, Debbie, Rachel, and Meg always appeared like they were going out to a club, wearing the skimpiest pieces of clothing they could get their hands on. They always looked out of place, but didn't seem to care. Both Maggie and Sasha had trouble getting the women to do anything aside from strolling around the place and taking things that didn't belong to them, but expecting to be fed along with everyone else.

Tina, the short red head, liked to mock Sasha at the morning gatherings as Sasha told everyone what needed to be done. Sasha noticed it and didn't pay it any mind, she stayed focused on the task ahead. But, on the second morning, when Tina grew louder with her taunting imitation of Sasha's requests, Sasha stopped talking and walked over to her. She stopped right in front of her and smiled politely. Everyone in the crowd of people watched as Sasha looked at Tina and then her friends. "I couldn't hear you over there, did you have something you wanted to say?" Sasha asked still smiling and glaring directly into Tina's bright green eyes. Tina let out a soft laugh as she took a step closer to Sasha. She stood nearly a foot shorter than Sasha but was obviously unfazed by the difference. "I don't want to wash everyone else's clothes…I want to cook." Tina said cocking her head to one side. Sasha had been approached by Debbie and Rachel, who had offered to help in the kitchen, but Sasha knew that this certain group of woman had sticky fingers and food was already scarce as it was. Sasha closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "I already have people that I can "trust" with the cooking…" Sasha said with emphasis on the word trust. "If you don't want to wash the clothes, fine. We could use you and your friends help cleaning the showers." Sasha said with a polite smile on her. Tina's friends looked at Sasha and then at Tina. "Fine." Tina said finally and rolled her eyes. Sasha thought that Tina was as childish as a grown woman can be. She acted like she was a teenager, and looked like she was in her early thirties. Sasha had work to do, and didn't have any more time to waste on them. "Good, and next time don't interrupt me when I'm talking, wait until I'm done." Sasha said as she turned and walked away.

Later that day it began to rain and when it stopped Maggie and Carol helped Sasha wring out the clothes that had been left to soak on the line. They used the large table that had been used earlier to wash the clothes. Maggie noticed as Tina and her group walked pass them and headed for the ragged terminal platform with the rusted ceiling across from Rick's building. Maggie couldn't help but shake her head at the way Tina and her group dressed and acted. Tina had cut the pants legs off of her already tight pants, showing half her ass cheeks. The tall light skinned black woman, Debbie, wore tight black leather pants which had holes cut out of them. Rachel and Meg both thought it was appropriate to wear the shortest jean mini-skirts that they could get their hands on. All of them strutted around with skimpy shirts to show off their cleavages. Maggie glared at them, "They look like hookers." Maggie said shaking her head and watching them go around the Terminus terminal building. Carol looked up from the clothes in her hands and let out a little laugh. Carol hadn't really spoken with anyone all day. She was trying to keep her mind off of Daryl and tried to avoid being alone with him.

They all looked up from the clothes when they saw Michonne walking over towards them. "We're back from the run." She said gesturing at Abraham and Daryl, who sat at one of the tables not far from where they were wringing clothes. Daryl gave Carol an awkward glance as he sat on top the table and inspected his bow. Tyreese had come outside and stood in the doorway of their group's dorm. Michonne looked at the faces of the women and made a pisst sound to get their attention. When they looked over at her she opened a dirty cloth bag and revealed fresh apples inside. All of the women made a gasping noise. "Shhhh!" she said looking over at the men. They all let out a little laugh enjoying the idea of sweet apples for dessert. Suddenly, something caught Michonne's attention. The four women had went around the terminal and was standing at the door of Rick's groups building. Tyreese was smiling and shaking his head down at Tina, who was obviously flirting with him. "Are they allowed over there?" Michonne asked turning toward the building as she closed the bag and placed it on the table. Maggie, Sasha, and Carol looked up and over towards Tyreese. "No they're not." Sasha said with an annoyed voice as she stepped around Michonne. "Hey!" She said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Tina, who pretended not to hear her. "You four don't need to be over there, that's a restricted area." Sasha said, stopping as she got half way to them. Rachel and Debbie glared over at Sasha. "Why is it restricted?" Debbie said squinting her eyes. "Because it is!" Michonne said as she cocked her head and stared over at the four with a stern look. Ty had looked over at Sasha and noted the look on her face. Tina still smiled up at him and bit the bottom of her lip. She was way too close to him and was arching her back to show off her dirty pillows.

"Relax, we're just doing what you said." Tina said finally looking over and acknowledging Sasha. She raised her palm in the air, "You wanted us to clean the showers…well there are showers in here aren't there?" Sasha was losing her patience, but knew that she shouldn't say anything to provoke an argument. "We have those taken care of." She said as she sighed and pointed towards the dorms in the front. "Why don't you see if something needs to be done up front." Sasha smiled and waited to see what Tina would say. Tina walked toward Sasha, her three companions in tow. Tina smacked her lips as she got closer to Sasha. Sasha shifted her weight on one of her legs. "Why is that you guys think you're so freakin special, and none of us can go anywheres near your building?" Tina said. "Because that's the way Rick wants it." Sasha said in a low voice looking down at Tina. "Well, where is this Rick? We need to have a talk and work some shit out." Tina said smiling at the other women. Michonne raised an eyebrow as her lip twitched, and the heat soared in her chest. "You don't need to work anything out with Rick." Michonne said loud enough for Tina to hear her. Tina glared past Sasha towards Michonne who tilted her head and stared back at Tina. Tyreese looked over to Abraham, who seemed to pass that concerned look to Daryl. Daryl looked back at Abraham, shrugged a bit, and lit a cigarette as he continued to sit on the table.

Tina walked passed Sasha putting one finger on Sasha shoulder to move her out of the way while she passed. Sasha pushed Tina's hand off of her shoulder. As Tina got closer to Michonne, Michonne smiled a confident smile and shifted her hips into a wider stance. _Damn this is a bold little bitch. _Michonne thought to herself_. _"Why? Is Rick your man? Huh?" Tina said leaning in far too close to Michonne's face. Michonne lost her smile and silently warned her with her eyes. Tina tilted her head to the other side. "He must have a pretty big dick, if you're getting your panties in a bunch over me talking to him." Tina said smugly almost daring Michonne to react. Maggie and Carol both made noises in disgust at the way Tina was talking to Michonne. They both made their way over to her side. Michonne raised an eyebrow. "You'll never know… short stack." Michonne said with a little laugh and a taunting tone as she looked down at Tina. Tina's smile faded from her face, Michonne grinned at the anger building in Tina's eyes. Carol had enough with the foul mouth. "Get the hell out of here, go back to your building." Carol said glaring at Tina and the other three. "Or what?" Debbie demanded moving closer to Carol. Maggie narrowed her eyes. "Oh, are you serious?" She said looking at Debbie. "You guys want to fight…now? How stupid can you possibly be? There are walkers right outside those fences that want to tear us apart, and there may be a group on their way over to kill us and serve us up for dinner, and you idiots want to fight?" Maggie asked in an angry voice. Tina looked over at her friends that were by her side. "We don't have to fight, just as long as you bitches stop trying to run shit. Bossing us around like we're your personal slaves, and then acting like we're not good enough to go inside your precious building." Tina said and her friends nodded.

"This is stupid." Michonne said starting to turn and go back to the table. "Stupid is as stupid does." Meg finally says as she snakes her neck and rolls her eyes. Everyone looks over at her curiously. Michonne turns and looks at Meg. "What?" Michonne asked. Meg takes a step forward and declares… "I said, ssstupid is as…" "Shut up, Meg!" Tina turns and barks at Meg. Daryl laughs from the side line and almost loses his cigarette. Sasha walks past Tina and her friends with hands up. "Look, this is silly. You guys are not our slaves, and we appreciate what you do, but we all have jobs here. We all have to do our part. Now, I didn't want any of you working in the kitchen because… well because food is important, every bit of it. And I need to make sure no one is taking more than their share." Sasha had tried her best to say it without being obvious. Tina's face flooded with rage as she pushed Sasha hard. "What the hell are you saying, huh?" Sasha fell back a little almost tripping in the mud and then regained her balance. Tyrese started storming over to defuse the situation when Abraham grabbed his arm. Tyrese looked at Abraham and snatched his arm free. "Just wait a minute." Abraham said gently patting Tyrese on the shoulder and nodding toward the women.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Maggie said moving toward Tina but getting shoved by Rachel. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel said to Maggie. Michonne laughed in disbelief. "These bitches really wanna go!" Michonne said raising her katana strap above her head and placing it on the table. "Yeah, we really do!" Debbie said moving towards Michonne. Michonne snickered again and shook her head. "Okay, let's have at it." Michonne said walking toward the center of the open area with mud clinging to her boots and the bottom of her pants. She motioned for Debbie to follow her. Debbie looked over at Tina who looked over at Sasha with a question on her face. Sasha was done being diplomatic. She nodded at Tina. "Oh yeah, we're definitely having a go." She said calmly putting her side arm on the table. She walked over toward Michonne as she looked over and saw Bob who was standing next to Daryl. Bob looked at her with his hands up. She nodded to let him know everything was okay. She started cracking her knuckles rocking back and forth in anticipation.

Carol and Maggie looked at each other, both not sure if they should allow this to happen, let alone participate. But, they knew that Michonne and Sasha were their sister's in arms, and these women were challenging their authority. So in retrospect, it was a necessary action to protect the group. At least it sounded good Carol thought tilting her head at Maggie. Maggie turned around and placed her gun next to Carols on the table. "Rick is not going to like this." Maggie said as both Maggie and Carol strolled over like vixen warriors, toward the center of the area to join their comrades.

Rachel and Meg started past Carol and Maggie snickering to one another. Carol flashes a smile at Maggie reaches out to grab a fistful of Meg's brunette hair and yanks her head back. Meg screams, being caught off guard, as Carol slung her around by her hair and pulled her to the ground. Quickly she starts to take longs swings with her fist landing a crashing blow on Megs face. As Rachel turns to help Meg, Maggie balled her fist and punches Rachel in the face sending her sliding back in the mud. Maggie runs over and kicks Rachel in the face as she tries to get up. Sasha, realizing that the fight has begun, charges towards Tina who lowered herself to grab Sasha around the waist. Tina, using Sasha's speed against her, flung Sasha to the ground. Sasha went sliding in the mud and struggled to get her footing as she tried to stand. Before she knew it Tina came running full force toward her. Sasha readied herself and grabbed her by shirt and rolled landing on top of Tina as they crashed to the ground. She quickly sat up on top of Tina and landed blow after blow on Tina's face. Tina reaches up to try and grab Sasha, scratching Sasha's face in between furious blows. Michonne and Debbie circle each other, both glaring with almond shaped brown eyes. As Debbie lunges at Michonne, Michonne side steps her and elbows Debbie hard on the side of her head causing Debbie fall to the ground. She stumbles as she gets up breathing heavily. She lunges at Michonne again, this time reaching her long arms around Michonne's waist. Michonne feels the woman move behind her and Debbie yanks Michonne's head back by her dreads. Michonne, pissed by the woman pulling her hair, kicks back and hits the woman in her shin, Debbie cries out in pain and fall to one knee. Debbie refused to release Michonne's hair and pulled Michonne down to her knees. Michonne ignored the pain in her scalp, as she pulled forward and began twisting her body shooting a barrage of violent elbows back into Debbie's ribs. Debbie finally releases her hair.

Rick and Jacob, the tall skinny survivor from the previous night, round the corner and see a Ty and Abraham staring at something. In between the two he can see Michonne holding some girl in a head lock, flinging her head from side to side. Rick couldn't believe what he was seeing as he quickly walked up behind Ty and Abe. Rick realizes that Michonne isn't the only one fighting, that in fact, there seemed to be three other fights going on. All of them involving at least one member from his group. "What the hell?" Rick yells as he starts past Abe. Abe quickly raises a hand up to Rick's chest, and Ty raises and arm to Rick's stomach stopping him in his tracks. Both their eyes stayed glued to the fight. "Don't you dare stop this." Abe said not even bothering to look over at Rick. Rick pauses and jerks his head back stunned by Abe's words. "What?" Rick asks looking over at Abe. "Their…Their working things out." Ty said as his eyes widened a little watching the fight. Rick looks over at Ty, who seemed to be in some sort of trance like state. Rick steps back and looks around watching all the men watching the women. Some of them were smiling, some of them were laughing and pumping their fist, but none of them attempted to interfere. Rick looked back over at the different fights going on and narrowed his eyes when he saw that all but one of the survival woman had torn shirts completely exposing their breast. Every one of the women, including his woman, had been covered from head to toe in mud and their clothes clung so tightly to them that it almost appeared like they were naked as they rolled over each other making exhausted noises.

Ricks eyes roamed over towards Michonne, who had a wide stance over the other woman who tried to get up but kept falling down unaided. Michonne lifted up what appeared to be one of her dreads from the ground. Her arms started to shake uncontrollably as she let out a growl, flashing her clenched white teeth. Michonne turned and started towards the table. Rick saw right away that she was going for her Katana. "That's enough!" Rick said pushing past Abe and Ty. He gave a loud whistle to Daryl, as he ran over and grabbed Michonne.

"Out of my way, Rick." Michonne demanded trying to push past Rick to get to the table. "No, you guys are done." Rick said as he grabbed one of her wrist and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Michonne looked up at Rick with frantic eyes, still holding her lock of hair in her hand. Rick couldn't believe how crazy her eyes looked as she glowered up at him. Before she could say anything he pulled her arm over his head, hoisted her over his shoulder, and lifted her muddy bent frame. Michonne struggles and kicks wildly getting mud all over Rick as she tries to get down. "Let me go, Rick, Let me go!" Michonne shouted her face bouncing against Rick's back. "No, not until you calm down." Rick said picking up Michonne's katana with his free hand. He turns around to find Daryl, Bob, Ty, and some of the other men trying to break up the other fights. "Get them to the buildings." Rick said turning and seeing Abraham still trying to watch the end of the fight. "Enjoy yourself?" Rick asked sarcastically as he walked toward his building carrying an angry Michonne over his shoulder. Abraham chuckled and nodded his head, "Yes!" he said with a grin on his face. "Good fight, Michonne." Abraham said as he reached over and slapped Michonne on the butt, teasingly. Rick turns and looks over at him, but Abe walks away towards the table. "Get the guns." Rick tells Abe and starts to walk towards the building. As Michonne turns her head she can see an upside down Abraham grabbing the cloth bag and bringing an apple to his mouth as he winks back at her. Something about him reminded her of Merle, and at that moment she knew that one day she would have to kill Abraham.

Daryl watched as the brunette girl, Meg, grabbed onto Carols muddy shirt and pulled her down on top of herself. A couple of Carol's buttons went flying off of Carol's blouse and exposed her bra as she came down to her knees straddling the younger girl. Carol landed another punch on the girl's face, which sent Meg's head bouncing back against the soft ground. Carol was exhausted, that was clear. She was struggling for air, while at the same time spitting mud out of her mouth. Meg's hands went limp, and released Carol's shirt as Carol sat back on Meg's stomach and looked down at her. Both woman were breathing heavily, and as Carol moved to get off of her, Meg suddenly threw a weak upper cut into Carol's cheek. Carol fell off Meg and landed next to her as they both labored for breath. Daryl watched both woman lying there, too defeated to do anymore damage. Daryl's eyes darted over toward Maggie and her opponent, Rachel, who were still rolling in the mud. He heard a loud whistle. He looked over and saw Rick jogging towards Michonne who was going for the weapons on the table.

**_Hey you guys, I'm really sorry it took me so long to get these chapters out. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff and thangs. I do want to thank all of you who left reviews and likes for this story. They are appreciated and I really hope that you are enjoying the story. I have finished chapter 7 and 8. I'm almost done with 9 which should be the last chapter. I do want to mention that I have not read the comic books, and I am not trying to mess up any canons, I hope I'm saying that right. If I am please let me know. Thanks again for the awesome reviews and please continue to give me your input on the story. Thanks a bunch. Long live TWD!_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Making nice

Chapter 8

_Guess it's over_. Daryl thought hopping up from the table and nudging Bob. "Let's get 'em." Daryl said heading over toward Maggie and Rachel. Bob nodded and ran towards Sasha who was on top of Tina and slamming her head into the mud. Daryl pulled an infuriated Maggie away from Rachel, who had snuck in one last kick to Maggie's leg before Daryl turned Maggie in the other direction. Daryl noticed that Rachel was on her feet and tried to get another punch in on Maggie. Daryl pushed Maggie out of the way and grabbed Rachel by her arms. He gave a swift kick to the back of her legs and held her as she fell backward to the ground. Rachel looked up at Daryl as he pinned her arms down. She smirked and blew a kiss at him, her bare chest heaving up and down with air. "Quit it!" Daryl said angrily. "Put some damn clothes on." He said getting off of her, looking over at Maggie and pointing at their building. Maggie throws a malicious glance at Rachel and then starts towards the building.

One of the terminus men, Jacob, was helping Carol up, Carol yanked her arms free. "Hey! I got her." Daryl said to Jacob as he jogs towards them. Jacob put his hands up and gestured okay. He turned to help Meg to her feet. Daryl grabbed his crossbow off the table and looked at Jacob who had a bruise under one of his eyes. "Hey, can you take them back to the buildings and keep 'em there." Jacob nodded with a concerned look on his face for Meg whose eyes had already began to swell as blood streamed from her mouth down her muddy chin and neck. She looked daze and staggered as her knees buckled. Jacob got a tight grip around her waist as he took his own shirt off and wrapped it around her chest. Daryl saw how beat up she was and was glad that Jacob was so tentative of her. Jacob bent down and lifted her into his arms to carry her away.

Daryl felt a twinge of guilt for not stopping the fight when he had the chance. He looked over at Carol, who flashed him an irritated glance, and then made her way over to the building. Daryl picked up his crossbow and surveyed the area, he saw Maggie follow Ty, Bob and Sasha into the building. He saw the other women grabbing muddy garments off the ground and Tina argued with Jacob as he motioned for her to go with him, still carrying a barely conscious Meg in his arms. Another one of the terminus survivor man named Earl, held out his hand to help Tina, but she swatted at it telling him to fuck off as she got up and made her way to the building. Daryl smirked at the feisty one and slung his crossbow over his shoulder. The sun was setting and Daryl started for his building while taking note of the six armed survivors standing guard outside the gates.

Michonne stopped struggling and went limp over Rick's shoulder. He carries her into the building, looks around, and heads for the restroom on the lower floor. They are both silent as he steps into the small bathroom and closes the door behind them. When he lowers her to the ground he slides his hands up her muddy clothes and she steps away from him. Rick turns to light a candle that is on the sink. "Why'd you bring me in here, Rick?" Michonne says in a low voice leaning back against the wall and looking down at the gashes on her knuckles. Rick looks at Michonne and then her knuckles. Rick doesn't say anything he just looks into her eyes and then down at his own hands. Michonne quickly becomes annoyed with his silence and starts to walk past him. Rick put his hand on Michonne's stomach and gently pushed her back against the wall. As they stared at one another, Michonne could see the hint of worry in his face. She looked down at her Katana in his hand. Michonne lets out a loud sigh, "I wasn't going to kill her… I just wanted to cut off her hair." She said with her head down as she looks up at Rick. Rick bit the bottom of lip and lifted the katana. "You wanted to cut her hair…with your sword?" Michonne sighed again. "I wasn't going to kill her." Rick looked away and gave a slight nod. He was disappointed in what happened. He knew that Michonne, or any of the women in his group, would have engaged in a silly and potentially deadly fight without reason. Still, this didn't help an already dangerous situation. And he was angry at Michonne for losing control of herself like that. He had enough to worry about without her losing her temper and getting into fights.

Rick took a deep breath and looked over at Michonne who had dirt caked in her hair and on her shoulders. She was filthy and still managed to look sexy to him. Her scent began to fill the room, as he watched her wipe the mud from her face and lips. Rick closed his eyes and ran his free hand down his face trying to clear his thoughts as he heard the rest of the group enter the building. "Will you wait for me upstairs?" Rick asked extending Michonne her katana. "In the room?" Michonne asked, as she took the katana and slung the strap around her shoulder. Rick shook his head, "No, our other room…upstairs." He said glaring over at her as he opened the door.

Michonne knew the room he was referring to. It was the room they had spent the early hours together only two nights ago. They had not been together since. She had slept in the room with Judith, Carl, and Rick, but they had not had any kind of physical contact since that morning. Michonne didn't mention it, she knew how busy Rick was, and she had been pretty busy herself going on runs with Daryl and Abe. Was that why he wanted her to go up to the room? Rick could see the confusion on Michonne's face as he moved around the door. "We need to talk." Rick said in a low voice. Michonne considered for a moment what that meant and then nodded her head yes. "Rick." Michonne called to him as he turned to leave. Rick looked back at her as he felt the front of his pants being pulled towards her. "No one in there wanted to fight. Those …women." Michonne tried to keep from getting angry again. "They did everything they could to get us to fight. We did what was necessary." Rick stared into her eyes and then at her mouth. He hated how much he wanted to kiss her even though he was angry with her. "I'll find out what's going on with them." He said shifting his belt. "Will you be up there when I get back?" He asked again as he turned and grabbed the door knob. "Yeah." Michonne says taking a step back from Rick.

Everyone was in the common room on the first floor of the building. Rick stepped into the room and they all looked over at him. Rick walked over to the fireplace and turned to see everyone. Maggie, Carol and Sasha were all leaned against a wooden cabinet that was fixed to the floor. Daryl and Ty stood against the wall next to the door, Bob stood on the other side of the fireplace. Rick could see that the women were still upset and in defensive mode. "Is everyone okay?" Rick asked looking at each of the women and waiting for an answer. Each of them gave a nod, but said nothing. Sasha wiped her face and arms roughly with a dry towel. "Soooo…?" Rick started raising his hands in the air. "I'm sorry Rick," Sasha said throwing the towel to the ground. "They were pissed because I wouldn't let them work in the kitchen, and because they couldn't come in our building." Sasha said shaking her head. "Why can't they work in the kitchen?" Bob asked looking at Sasha and then Rick. Rick raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sasha with the same question in mind. "Because they're thieves. Every time one of them goes somewhere something comes up missing." Maggie says, wiping her nose and looking over at Rick. "And this wasn't Sasha's fault. That little one has been egging her on from the start. She doesn't like being told what to do." Rick nods his head and takes a step back. "So, that's what this was about?" "Yeah, and they kept pushing us. That Tina, shoved Sasha, and the other one pushed Carol. They wanted to fight." Maggie's voice started to get louder and angrier. Rick bit his lip and put his hands on his hip. "Then…you did the right thang." Rick said nodding at the women, who appeared a bit surprised. "We need as many people as we can get to help secure this place and keep it running, but this won't work if we don't have order. And we can't tolerate stealing." Rick said looking at the women. Sasha and Maggie nodded. Carol pushed off the cabinet and started out the room. "Hey…Carol?" Rick said walking towards her. She stopped and turned to face him. "Everything alright?" Carol looked up at Rick with an angry face. "Yeah Rick, everything is fine." She said with an annoyed voice. "Can I go now?" Rick squinted his eyes, unsure where her hostility was coming from. Carol turned and walked out of the room. Rick looked over at Daryl who picked up his bow to go after her. "I'll talk to her." Ty said stepping around Daryl, and hurrying after Carol. Daryl stood there for a moment watching Ty run up behind Carol.

Rick closed his eyes and sighed as he turn towards Maggie and Sasha. "I need you four to stay in for the night. I need to talk to these…women." Rick said turning towards Daryl and nodded toward the door. "What are you going to do?" Sasha asked, looking at Rick. Rick stopped and looked over at Sasha, a little annoyed with the question. "I'm going to find out how long it will take them to get their shit together so they can go." Rick said and started for the door after Daryl. Sasha moved quickly towards him. "Rick!" Sasha said grabbing on to his arm and letting it go. Rick stopped and rolled his eyes. "What?!" Sasha looked around trying to find the right words. "They're not…smart, not all of them anyways. They're hurt, and if you send them out there they will die." Sasha said with a pleading expression on her face. Rick sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "We could go over and talk to 'em." Daryl said leaning against the doorway looking back at Rick. "Talk to 'em?" Rick asked looking over towards Daryl. "Yeah, talk to 'em. Sides they're still a lot of men over there who probably won't appreciate us throwing their women out, and we need the extra manpower." Daryl said trying to convince Rick. Rick ran his hand down his face. He knew they were right, but he hated having to talk…negotiate with people again. "Fine, let's go talk to 'em." Rick said forcing a smile and patting Sasha on the shoulder reassuringly.

Rick and Daryl walked with a quick pace across Terminus, as the light from the moon filled the night sky. Daryl could tell Rick was pissed, but didn't know why he was so pissed. Daryl saw it as the girls just needing to let off some steam. No one really got hurt, well except that Meg girl. They hadn't seen or heard anything from this group that Gareth had mentioned. The runs hadn't been as successful as they'd hoped, but they were okay. Things overall were going pretty well. With the exception of Carol of course. Daryl sighed thinking of her and how angry she was with him.

"Fucking stupid." Rick mumbled under his breath walking towards the building with the lit candles illuminating through a few different windows. Rick's anger was starting to get to Daryl. He ran up in front of him and put his hand up. "What's up with you, Rick? Why are you so pissed?" Daryl knew it was more than just the fight; it wasn't that big of a deal. Rick squinted his face and shook his head. "I'll talk to you about it later, let's deal with this first." Rick said somberly as they came to the steps in the building. One of the survival men, Earl, stood at the entrance of the door. Rick recognized him right away as the guy that had questioned Rick the morning their group had taken Terminus.

Earl stood a little over six foot tall, had a scruffy beard and looked to be in his early forties. He had a stocky build, but wasn't exactly muscular. Rick stopped in front of the man and shifted back on one leg. Rick glared at Earl as Daryl stopped behind Rick and put his bow over his shoulder. Rick was not in the mood for games tonight. He didn't have the patience to deal with this man in any way that would end well for Earl.

There was space to walk around him, it was a double door entrance, but Rick wanted the man to move out of his way. Rick clenched his jaw and put his hand on his holstered python as he stared up at Earl. He saw Earl's eyes dart down to Rick's colt, and Earl finally backed out of the way. "Yeeeaaah." Rick grumbled as he started pass Earl and went in the building.

The first thing Rick noticed was how dark it was in the building. He looked around and saw two men in the lobby sitting in fancy dirty chairs. Rick heard footsteps coming down the hallway and as they got closer he could see that it was Jacob who walked up to Rick and gave him a quick nod. Jacob also gave a slight wave of the hand to Daryl, who gave a slight nod back. Daryl squinted at the red puffy bruise under Jacob's eye, and wondered which of the girls planted one there. "Where are the girls?" Rick asked in an annoyed voice as he looked around. "They're back in the room, come on, I'll show you." Rick and Daryl follow Jacob back down the hallway.

They pass a couple of rooms until they reach a closed door at the end. Jacob gives two swift knocks on the door before opening it. There are four candles burning throughout the rather large room. Rick, Daryl, and Jacob walk inside. Meg was laying in the bed with a tear stained bloodied face. Debbie laid in the other bed and glared over at Rick with a swollen black eye and bandages around her chest. Rachel was sitting on the bed with Debbie, Tina was the only one standing.

Tina tilted her head. "Well, you must be Rick." She said slowly with a little sarcasm. Tina was pleasantly surprised at Rick's form. He walked like a man with a mission and no time for bullshit. On the night that they were rescued from the containers, she had heard his voice briefly, as she had tried to assess the situation for herself. She was frantically looking for her older sister Lex who had been taken out of their container earlier that day. By the time she returned to the gathering with all the survivors that Asian guy and the guy with the bow were telling everyone to listen to that bossy bitch, Sasha.

She never found Lex, she could only imagine that she was dead, which for her, was a shame. On the way back to the building she heard the tall drink of water Jacob mentioning Rick to that gross pig Earl. She looked at Rick's boots and slowly let her green eyes glide up over every inch of him until she reached his wavy black hair. _How the hell did I miss him?_ Tina thought to herself. She liked that tight black pants that he wore which showed off his muscular bowed legs, and she could only imagine what his upper body was like under that mud stained shirt. There was something about his fixed blue eyes that seem to pierce through her. She smiled feeling her fire reignite.

Rick looked at Tina, taking note of her sizing him up. "Yeah, I'm Rick." Rick said shifting his weight to his other leg. "So, you want to tell me what the problem is?" He asked, directing his attention to the petite red head. "Problem? I have no problem with you sweet thang." Tina said as she walked over to Rick with a smirk on her face. She stopped right in front of Rick and looked up at him. Rick kept his eyes locked on hers as he leaned in with a menacing look. "You want to tell me why you started a fight with my people?" Rick said still irritated with the situation. Tina appeared speechless, he was so close to her that she could lean in and kiss him, but that wasn't what seized her. Those cold blue eyes had her and she couldn't find the words. "Your people started the fight with us." Debbie said, grabbing her injured ribs and readjusting herself on the bed. Rick's eyes darted over to Debbie who couldn't care less about his eyes, but was annoyed that Tina stood so close to him. "Is that right?" Rick asked tilting his head.

"That's not the way I saw it." Daryl said leaning against the wall. "Oh, and how did you see it?" The blonde head Rachel asked peering over at Daryl. "I saw you trying to get into our building, and when Sash asked you to leave y'all started talkin shit." Daryl said gesturing at all the women in the room. "And this one, she starts askin Michonne about your package." Daryl says looking over at Rick. Rick squints his face in disbelief as he looks back at Daryl. "Y'all was asking for a beat down over some bull shit. Just because you didn't want to wash the fuckin clothes." Daryl said in a low voice, looking scornfully at the women. "Yeah and why does she get to choose who does what…who the hell is she?" Debbie said, with rage clearly building. "She is a part of our group, she is one of the reasons why you're not being chewed on right now." Daryl said glaring at Debbie, which seemed to shut her up.

Tina's eyes darkened. "They said that when we got here we'd have sanctuary, we didn't come here for this shit." She said looking at Daryl. "Yeah well, we aren't them. We didn't put you in those box cars, and we aren't holding you hostage. You are free to leave whenever you want." Rick finally says looking at Tina and then the other women. The room fail silent. Rachel looked over at Debbie as Rick's words began to sink in. "No no no… please Tina, I don't want to go out there, please." Everyone looked over to the corner hearing the shrilling cries coming from Meg. Her words were muffled by the bruised lip and swollen jaw. When she tried to sit up Rick could see how bad off she was.

Rachel got up and went over to Meg who wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel's waist and sobbed like a child. The sound and sight of her was almost heart breaking to Rick who could now see there was something off about her. Meg was terrified and in hysterics at the idea of leaving the security of Terminus. Rick knew she would not survive outside, especially with her injuries. Rick and Daryl stared at Meg. Rachel held her in her arms and rocked her back and forth as Meg clinched her eyes shut and continued to sob softly while shaking her head no. Rick sighed and closed his eyes. He could not send these women, especially Meg, out to deal with the walkers on their own. Not right now anyway. Her child like cries and the frantic look on her battered face tugged at his heart. "What do you want?" Rick asked putting one hand up. Tina looked over at Debbie. "We don't want to be treated like slaves. We should have a say. It's not fair they get all power and all the men."

Rick rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands. Daryl looked over at Jacob and let out a little laugh as he shook his head. "Don't you think you have bigger problems than worrying about gettin a man right now?" Daryl said raising an eyebrow. Tina smiled at Rick. "Nothin wrong with a woman havin a man to protect her, honey." She replied to Daryl while smiling at Rick.

"So, you want to have a say in what happens. That's fine, we can talk about that. But, you need to understand…" Rick said taking a step toward Tina, who took a step back, as Rick began to point at the floor. "Stealing will not be tolerated. If I catch any of you stealing anything from us or anyone else here, I'll cut your hands off and toss you over the fence myself. Do you understand?" Rick asked, as he looked at Tina, his eyes demanding an answer. Tina nodded. Rick looked around the room at the other women. Debbie and Rachel both nodded. Rick looked at Meg who was peeking at him from under Rachel's arm. "You understand?" He asked giving her a stern look. She nodded quickly and buried her face in Rachel's lap. Rick nodded at her and looked over at Daryl. Daryl raised his eyebrows and shrugged as if to say that he was satisfied with the agreement.

"Okay…" Rick said turning and looking around the room. "We'll talk about what roles will best suit you tomorrow. Come up to the F12 building, that's the building we're in, tomorrow morning." Rick said trying his best to end this as quickly as he could. He nodded and started to leave, when he felt Tina grab his bicep. He turned to look at her with a puzzled expression on his face. Tina tilted her head and smiled, "You don't have to leave, you know. We could talk for a while." She said with a seductive tone, as she ran her fingers down his arm and locked fingers with Rick. Rick looked at the wall and then back at her. "I have to get back to my family." Rick said, raising his arm and shaking his fingers free of hers. She was still smiling and the smirk on her face irritated Rick. "I already have a woman, I don't _need_ any more." "Well, I don't _need_ to be your woman, we could just have a bit of fun." Tina contended as she leaned in and pressed her chest against him. Rick looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "That's not going to happen." Rick said as he stepped away from her and turned to leave. Daryl turned to leave when he caught Rachel's eye. Rachel gave a little wink at Daryl. Daryl mumbled something and left the room.

Jacob walked with Rick and Daryl as they started towards F12. "Can you keep an eye on them tonight, make sure they stay in the building." Rick asked Jacob. Jacob nodded, "Yeah, I'll take care of them, don't worry." Jacob hesitated for a moment and then asked. "Are you going to tell everyone about what we talked about earlier?" Daryl was thinking about the girl Rachel winking at him when he heard Jacob's question. Daryl wondered what Rick and Jacob had been talking about, and if it had anything to do with Rick being upset earlier. Daryl didn't say anything, he knew Rick would tell him if he needed to. Jacob patted Rick on the back as he turned to go back to his building. Rick turned and gave a strange look in Jacob's direction as he left.

Rick sighed heavily as he bent his head and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge between his eyes. Daryl was getting agitated with Rick's stressed out mood. He was about to insist that Rick talk to him when Rick turned and put a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "We have to talk, can you come upstairs with me?" Rick said in a dry and almost exhausted tone. Daryl looked confused but nodded as he patted Rick on the back. "Yeah." Daryl said as Rick turned to go into the building and Daryl walked in behind him.


	9. Chapter 9 - Pillow talk

_Hey you guys! I wanted to say thanks for each of the awesome reviews and likes! I really appreciate them and I'm really glad you guys like this fanfic. You guys are awesome! I'm so freaking sorry it has taken such a long time for me to update, but school, work, and a weird summer has made it difficult for me to get the fanfic right. I'm posting two chapters now and I'll have another two coming soon. There will be more chapters than I had originally thought. I really hope you guys enjoy them and let me know what your thoughts and suggestions are. Thanks again. ~Amrcncpprhd_

Chapter 9

Tina watched as Rick and the other two men turned to leave the room. Her mind swooned as her heart continued to pound. _What was it about this man? The way he talked, the way he walked, hell…the way he threatened her did nothing but turn her on_. She continued to stand there eyeing the door that he'd left through minutes ago. "Tina?" Debbie called, annoyed with Tina's fascination over this country hick Rick.

Tina let a little smile creep over her lips as she pulled her wavy red hair over both her ears. _She didn't give a damn about who his woman was…she was going to have him._ "Tina?!" Debbie yelled this time, snapping Tina out of her personal thoughts. Tina turned her head to look back at Debbie. "What?!" Tina yelled. Debbie squinted an eye and grinded her teeth. "Your plan didn't work, he doesn't want you." Debbie said cruelly. Tina's green eyes widened and then narrowed as she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. "Shut up!" Tina growled at Debbie between clenched teeth.

There was a swift two knocks at the door. They all knew who it was. Jacob had developed this secret knock, though none of the girls knew why because he never waited for a response, he'd always just barge in. Tina didn't mind, he was nice to look at. Though she had wondered why out of the four them, he seemed to fancy Meg of all people.

Jacob opened the door and his pale blue eyes went straight for Tina. She was the leader of the four, that was obvious. She flashed him a crooked smile as he closed the door behind himself. He returned her crooked smile with one of his own, a settle mocking that she didn't seem to notice. Jacob didn't care for her, she was far too promiscuous, and he never liked bullies. But she also seemed to have a natural talent for getting people to do what she wanted. The girls weren't the only ones that she had managed to control.

Jacob noticed last night that a few of the men had brought things up to her room...pillow cases filled with stuff. In fact, late at night there seemed to be a lot of whispering and movement in this building and it appeared that this little trouble maker was at the center of it. Jacob decided he would play nice and find out what she was up too.

"How is she?" Jacob said turning to look at Meg, who smiled at him and reached out for him. Jacob moved past Tina towards Meg. Rachel rolled her eyes but moved so Jacob could sit near the head of the bed. Tina looked at Debbie and then over at Meg. "Let's take a look at that." Jacob said putting a finger under Meg's chin and tilting her head back to look at her swollen eyes. He wiped some blood away from her bottom lip and Meg smiled up at him lovingly.

Tina sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "She's fine!" Tina said. Jacob glanced over at Tina. She was a run of the mill town slut who hated when a guy paid more attention to any girl over her. Jacob figured the best way to get information from her was to get her into bed with him. He suspected she was the type of woman who would throw herself at him if he ignored her long enough. He tilted his head and kissed Tina on the forehead a bit more passionately than he needed to.

He could feel Tina staring holes into the back of his head. Jacob knew that Tina wanted Rick, but she made it clear that she was interested in him too. He wanted to be alone with her so that she'd spill to him. But he needed her to come to him. Jacob moved swiftly off the bed keeping his eyes on Meg. She was a sad sight to see as she looked up at him with puffy puppy dog eyes. Jacob thought it was strange that he actually felt pity for this one. He actually felt compelled to protect her.

But, first things first. He turned to leave without bothering to look at Tina. "You girls should get some rest." He said nonchalantly. "Mind your business." Debbie said flashing an irritated glance at him. Jacob ran his hands through his hair and smiled at Debbie. He'd circle back to that one, this wasn't the first time she had flipped her tongue at him. Confident that he'd gotten Tina's attention Jacob left the room.

Later that night, Tina was restless in her bed. Meg's relentless snoring didn't help. Tina looked over at Meg's sprawled body and thought how ridiculous it was that Jacob wanted her. Tina began to survey around the dark room to see if anyone was awake. She sat up and gently got off the squeaky bed. As she headed for the door she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked down and was startled to see Debbie staring up at her from the bed. Debbie had a strange look on her face and began to shake her head no. Tina smirked at Debbie's worried demeanor and snatched her wrist free. Tina continued towards the door as Debbie turned over and buried her face in her pillow. Tina had an itch that needed scratching. She'd have to wait to get Rick, but tonight Jacob would make a fine stand in.

Jacob heard more whispering and footsteps going up and down the hall later that night. He waited a while but no Tina. _Maybe he was wrong about her getting jealous_. He thought to himself, laying on his mattress, still wearing the dark blue jeans and black shirt he wore earlier. He closed his eyes and started to drift off, when he heard his door slowly open. He grabbed the knife under his pillow as a figure entered his dark room. He said nothing but he knew who it was. He could smell her sweet and stale musk.

Jake laid on his stomach with his hands beneath his pillow. The door closed as she stepped closer to his bed. He heard a flick of a lighter and looked over at Tina as she stared down at him while lighting a cigarette and then turned to light a cream colored candle. "Surprised?" Tina said as she set the candle on a filing cabinet next to the mattress. Tina looked around the room and was surprised at how clean everything was. Nothing was out of place and there was barely anything in the room. Tina looked down at Jacob who laid on a mattress placed on the clean floor. She lifted her shirt over her arms to expose her creamy white perky breast with flushed red areolas and nipples. Jacob looked at Tina and then at the wall. "What do you want?" He said attempting to sound as unimpressed as possible.

Tina smiled as she sat on the side of Jacob's twin mattress. Jacob turned over and put an arm under his head. His eyes shot from her eyes to her breast. Tina admired Jacob's physique, his arms were slender but had well-defined muscle tone. She gleamed at his striking pale blue eyes and his seductive mouth. He was a good looking man, and it would be a waste to let Meg have him. Meg didn't even know what to do with a man.

Jacob waited for her to make a move. He tried not to be distracted by her beautiful form that made him think of strawberries and cream. Jacob hadn't paid much attention to Tina's body… the way she flaunted it made him want to avoid looking at her. But now with her shirt off and her bare chest beaming in the candle light, he could see that she was quite statuesque.

Tina decided to press the issue. She took hold of his hand and raised it to one of her breast. "I want you." She said pressing his hand against her breast and moving his hand to rub it as she began to arch her back. Jacob licked his bottom lip as he began to take deep long breaths. Tina moved her other hand over his hardened cock that bulged beneath his jeans. She began to rub it and closed her eyes. "You like that…you want me?" Suddenly Jacob yanked his hand free and slapped Tina's hand off his crotch.

Tina looked surprised as Jacob sat up. "You think I'm stupid or something?" Jacob whispered in an angry voice as he glared at Tina. "What?" Tina asked in absolute confusion. "You're trying to trick me so the rest of your group can come in here and kill me?" He said leaning closer to Tina. "What?!" She asked loudly. "I heard you guys last night, whispering about something. You and Earl, plotting to kill me!"

Tina looked at the door and then at Jacob. "We weren't talkin about you, honey." She said as she shifted on the mattress. "Then what the hell were you talking about?" Jacob asked clenching his jaw. Tina smiled, but she wanted to laugh. The seriousness in his face was hilarious to her. _This poor guy is really paranoid._ Tina thought to herself. "It has nothin to do with you, Jakey boy." Tina said in a low voice as she raised her hand and patted the side of his face. "Yeah, like I can really trust you. Get the hell out of here." Jake said as though his feelings were hurt. He quickly pushed her hand away, turned on his side, and plopped his head on a flat pillow.

Tina sighed as she considered the tough position she was in. She wanted to have some fun with him, but he was too suspicious to do the deed. What harm could come in telling him in on what they were planning. He was, after all, a part of their group. "Listen, we're gonna take over Terminus." Tina proclaimed grabbing Jacob's shoulder. Jacob was completely baffled. That was a bold plan, even for her. He turned over to face her with a surprised look on his face. "You're going to take over Terminus? What about the people in F12?" Jacob inquired as he sat up. Tina lifted an eyebrow and she shrugged her shoulders. "They gotta go." She said sliding her fingers around Jacob's thigh. "Go? You mean leave?" Tina snickered. "No Jakey boy, not leave…go!" Tina bit the bottom of her lip and slid her fingers over his crotch. Jacob considered what she was saying. "They have kids over there." Jacob said curiously staring at her. "So? That's more mouths to feed, and believe you me, there isn't enough to waste on little brats that will probably die anyway."

Tina's words infuriated Jacob, he balled his fists and loosened it trying to keep his composure. "So, you and those girls really think you can take them on, huh?" Jake asked as he laid back and put his hands beneath his head. Tina smiled and climbed on top of him. She straddled both legs on either side of him. "No, but Earl can." Tina began to unbutton Jacob's pants. "Earl, huh? So you've got him under your pretty little thumb too?" Jacob asked as he felt her fingers slip into his jeans and beneath his briefs. "Under my thumb…no. He is a pain in my ass. This was his idea not mine. He's been bringin stuff to our room so we'll keep quiet about it and help him when the time comes. Besides, then I'll be queen bee and you can be my little worker bee." Tina says playfully as she frees Jacob's semi erect cock. "You wanna be my worker bee?" She leans in to ask him as she begins to stroke him.

Jacob squints from her motions on him. He can feel his cock begin to stiffen at her touch. He lifts a hand to stroke her red hair. "I thought you liked Rick. Like you wanted to be with him?" "I do like him, I told Earl that we're gonna keep him locked up. He's gonna be my worker bee too." Jacob let out a little laugh. She was completely delusional if she really thought that's how all this was going to go down. "When is all this supposed to happen?" Tina rolled her eyes as she rose to stand over him and slides her pants and panties down her slender tanned legs. She moans as she slowly lowers herself over his stiff cock. "Tomorrow night. We're gonna wait until their sleep and then we're gonna smoke 'em out." Jacob had heard enough. Before she could slide him completely inside her he grabbed Tina's arm and quickly pulled her down to the mattress while moving on top of her. "I'm going to need your help with something first." He said looking down at her with a malevolent smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10 - False hope

Chapter 10

Rick stopped by his room to check on Carl and Judith. He heard giggling outside the door. When he opened it he saw Beth sitting on the bed playing with Judith, who was speaking baby talk. Carl was sitting on the opposite side of the bed pinching his nose. Both Beth and Carl smiled up at Rick and Daryl as they entered the room. Rick smiled, happy to see Beth returning to her old self. "It's time for her to be potty trained…ugh!" Carl said smiling beneath his hand. Daryl looked over at Beth, "You eat?" Beth smiled as she continued to play with Judith.

"Carl brought me a bowl of… what was that anyway?" Beth looked over at Carl. "I don't know… some raisins, bread, and a couple of fingers." Carl said teasingly. Beth gasped and Daryl chuckled. Rick couldn't help but smile and shake his head. He walked over to a corner to change his mud stained shirt and wipe his face. Carl looked over at his father, "What? Too soon?" Carl asked with a sheepish grin. Rick smiled back at him taking note of the hoarse change in his son's voice. He sighed looking into Carl's eyes that looked so much like Lori's. "Yeah, too soon." Rick said with a little laugh.

"Listen, we have some thangs to do, but we'll be back soon, okay?" Rick said to Carl, but Carl's attention had already been focused on Beth again. Rick waited for a moment and looked at Daryl who just shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Carl!" "Yeah okay, back in a little while. I got it." Carl said reaching a hand out to play with Judith's hand. Rick shook his head with a little smile on his face. Rick turned to leave as Beth looked over and smiled at Daryl. Daryl gave a little smile back and left the room.

Rick and Daryl made their way to the wreck room upstairs. Daryl's noticed the change in Rick's demeanor right away. He was quiet and his footsteps seemed to get heavier. Daryl didn't know why they needed to go all the way up here for Rick to tell him what was going on. Daryl was so curious as to what was going on that they could have talked on the roof for all he cared. Rick opened the door and walked in the room which had two lit candles to light the room.

Rick's eyes found Michonne's form right away. She was standing in the exact same spot she had been that first morning he had come to her. Her sheathed katana stood upright against the wall. She had shed the muddy clothes and Rick could see that she had recently showered. Her dark skin had a sheen to it, and the smell of lavender and jasmine replaced the usual scent of blood and sweet sweat. Rick slowed his pace as he looked at Michonne. She wore a tight black cotton sleeveless shirt, which exposed her muscle toned arms and her perfectly packed breast. She wore tight black pants that showed her slender muscular legs. Her belt with the metal beads seem to sparkle in the light of the candles, and accentuated her small waist.

As Rick stared at her, he couldn't help but notice that she had lost more weight in the few days they had been at Terminus. She had muscle tone, but was starting to look a little frail. He sighed and looked down at the floor as a vision of Lori's thin frail form right before they had reached the prison flashed through his mind. Again Rick started to become angry and reached up to grab his forehead.

Michonne watched as Rick entered the room, she felt a lot better now that she had showered and was eager to know what he wanted to talk about. She thought maybe she would wear something a bit more revealing but the pickings were slim. The thought had occurred to her to wear one of Rick's shirts with no pants to see his reaction. She was ever grateful that she hadn't when she saw Daryl walk in behind Rick. He was obviously just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

Daryl cracked a smile, noting the stunned look on Michonne's face. She evidently was expecting Rick to be alone. _Oh well, looks like you're going to have to wait a while longer to bang uglys tonight._ Daryl thought to himself as he nodded at Michonne and went to lean on the windowsill behind her. Michonne nodded back, a little uncomfortable with the smirk on his face. She wondered what was going on and why Rick suddenly looked like he was sick. Michonne took a step back and leaned against the window sill next to Daryl. Both their eyes fixed on Rick who was still holding his head.

Rick took a deep breath and looked up at Daryl and Michonne. "We're running out of food." Rick finally said. Daryl wasn't sure he heard him right. Michonne turned her head to look at Daryl who returned her astonished gaze. "There isn't enough food here." Rick said in a low voice as he turned to the side and shook his head. "What are you talkin about?" Daryl asked still trying to process Rick's words. "Jacob told me that he was with another group that had settled near here a while ago. He said they had a pretty good thing going so they never tried to go to Terminus." Rick paused and shook his head again as Michonne and Daryl's eyes were glued to his.

"He said after a while they noticed that the animals…deer, rabbits, anything worth hunting wasn't around anymore. They ran through all the nearby stores, and as you know, there aren't many. People started dying off…starving to death. He said there were only a couple of them left when they were forced to come here. They were put in a box just like the rest of us." Rick said looking at Michonne and then Daryl.

Daryl still looked at Rick in disbelief. "You believe him?" Daryl asked. "Well, not at first. I don't really know him all that well." Rick said as Daryl pushed off the windowsill and began to pace. "But then we took a long walk around this place. There isn't enough food to feed everyone…not for a long period of time anyway." Rick said looking over at Daryl. Michonne watched the two. "We could go for runs…we could go out further." Michonne offered as Rick nodded at her. "Come here, let me show you." Rick said walking toward the pool table.

He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket as he grabbed one of the candles. Michonne and Daryl followed him to the table. Rick laid the square foot map out on the table and sat the candle on the top of the map. Rick pointed towards one part of the map. "We're here." He said looking at Daryl and Michonne who were on either side of him. "This is entire portion is nothing but forest with the few stores that have already been stripped clean. This area is about fifty miles in diameter." Daryl let out a disappointing sigh as the realization of Rick's words rang true.

Michonne examined the map a little more. Rick moved back a little letting her move in closer to the map. "But they were growing plants, there are fruit trees, and we have…" Michonne's voice trailed off as she turned to face Rick. He shook his head. "There are about thirty people here, it won't last. I looked at our inventory, we have maybe a week's worth of food for everyone…barely. And you all haven't had much luck out there hunting. Even if you had, with so many mouths to feed, it's only a matter of time before..." "Before what?" Michonne asked. "Before we start fighting each other for food." The room fell silent. The three of them leaned back against the pool table.

"They were eating people to survive. There isn't enough food." Rick said looking down at his hands. Daryl was upset but could see that Rick had thought this through. "So what's the plan?" Michonne asked turning to look at the map. "There may be a town where these two highways intersect. It's about 55 miles northeast of here." Rick turns to the map and points at the area. "There, right there." Rick says tapping the place on the map. "We can go down this road for about 35 miles and cross over to this river. We can follow the river down the rest of the way. There should be fish and water. We can survive on that and follow the river down to the town. We have to go on another big run, get more supplies and as much food as we can find." Daryl starts to shake his head. "Fifty-five miles with all these people…on foot." Rick looks over at Daryl. "We can't take them all. A few of them, the ones we can trust and our people."

Daryl looks at the map and then nods his head. "When do we leave?" Daryl asks with a slight hint of optimism. "The day after tomorrow." Rick says as he turns and walks across the room. "Listen, we have to be careful about this. Those people aren't going to take this news well, especially when I tell them we're leaving with half the food." Rick walks back over towards the middle of the room and looks at the door. "We go on the run tomorrow after we talk with everyone downstairs. Just our group at first. When we get back from the run we'll tell everyone else." He says glancing over at Michonne and Daryl.

Rick could see the looks on their faces. Once again he had led them to a place where they couldn't stay. _False hope_. Rick looked away and walked towards the windowsill. Michonne and Daryl looked at one another seeing the frustration on Rick's face. Michonne walks over towards Rick by the window sill. She tilts her head as she looks over at him and notices that he refuses to look back at her. Daryl walks over towards Rick and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, we'll make this work. We'll get enough supplies to make it there. It'll work." Daryl said trying to be as enthusiastic as he could. Rick looked at Daryl and nodded his head.

Daryl gave Rick a faint smile and nodded his head. He looked over at Michonne. "Well, I gotta get some rest. It's been a hell of a day." He looked over at Rick's exasperated face and smiled. "As long as we're all together, right?" Daryl asked punching Rick on his shoulder jokingly. He smiled at Michonne and started for the door. Michonne, still a little stunned by the news, grabs her katana and starts after Daryl when she feels Rick grab her hand. "Chonne." He calls to her in a low voice. Michonne turns to look at Rick as he slowly pulls her back towards him. Daryl looks back at the both of them and then closes the door and heads downstairs.


End file.
